


Heaven Mia

by JadeonMondays



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar/Adam, Blow Jobs, Lucifer/Michael - Freeform, M/M, Mamma Mia! 2008, Past Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Rough Sex, Secrets, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Wedding, Wedding Night, first fic, past Gabriel/Crowley, past Gabriel/Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeonMondays/pseuds/JadeonMondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding is coming up between Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester on Castiel's brother's island! As a thank you for everything, Castiel thought it would be a great idea to help his brother rekindle some old sparks in the hopes of leaving the island without Gabriel being alone. Will his plans succeed? Based on the 2008 Mamma Mia movie, see how this cast plays it out! First fic yes! Includes Destiel, Sabriel, past relationships and a quirky and odd cast!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wedding There Shall Be!

_I have a dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope_

_With anything_

_If you see the wonder_

_Of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future_

_Even if you fail._

 

Sam Winchester.

Crowley MacLeod.

Michael Cohen.

Castiel took once last glance at each letter before sending it off in the mail. He clasped his hands slowly together in a prayer. "Please for the love of God, come." And with that he kissed each letter dropping each one in the mail box.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Castiel screamed at the sight of his friends, Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran. As his friends departed from the boat, Castiel pounced on each of them, giving them both a hug.

"We've missed you so much!" Kevin said with a hug smile on his face.

"Castiel! I can't believe you're actually getting married!" Charlie said with an even bigger smile. No doubt to hold back a very loud scream. The three of them had been friends since high school. All were a little weird to many of the other students, but it was because of this, it brought them all together to be friends for life.  
"Guys, enough about me! I actually have a secret to tell you both! "Castiel in a hushed tone while keeping a very sly smile.

"Castiel! You're not-" Kevin gasped while quickly moving his hand over to Castiel's stomach.

"Kevin! Have you learned nothing in biology! Males can't get pregnant!" Castiel shrieked. "No, but I do have a secret to tell, and it's about my brother."

"Wait a minute, does this have to do with Gabriel's lost lover that you've been searching for? Since you were in high school! High school Castiel!" Charlie said with concern in her voice.

"Yes…but wait! Before you attack me, it just so happens as I was going through a couple of storage boxes, I happened to stumble across this!" Castiel said excitedly while holding out a dusty old journal. Kevin and Charlie gave blank stares as he waved it around in front of them. "Guys! This is the journal he's kept since I was in high school and he was still travelling the world!" Kevin and Charlie both gave their set of Oh's as they all found a quiet space on the beach.

Castiel flipped to a particular page and started reading. "July 15. Dear Journal, what a night!"

"I'm not sure if we should be reading this…" Kevin said shyly.

"Well I do, he's been at this since forever! Keep reading Castiel," Charlie said with enthusiasm.

Castiel started back up again:  _July 15. Dear Journal, what a night! Sam and I spent probably the best night of my life. He rowed me over to the little island._ "That's this island here, Heaven's Paradise, anyways,"  _We danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach, and dot, dot, dot._

"I'm sorry what?" Kevin confused by the sudden stop.

"Dot, dot, dot. It's probably just Gabriel's way of being mysterious," Castiel said with a know-it-all tone.

"Probably meant for those who decide to steal it later," Charlie said with a snicker.

Castiel playfully glared at her as he continued reading:  _Sam's the one. I know he is. I've never felt like this before._

"Aww…he's such a romantic," Kevin cooed.

"But wait it gets even better" Castiel hold a laugh in as he continues on:  _Oh, honey, honey; how he thrills me uh huh honey, honey. Oh honey, honey nearly kills me uh huh honey, honey. I've heard about him before, I wanted to know some more, and now I know what they mean he's a love machine. Oh, he makes me dizzy! Oh honey, honey let me feel it. Oh honey, honey, please don't let him conceal it. The way that he kiss good night, the way that he hold me tight…I feel like I wanna sing when he does his thing_!

"Thing!? What thing, I don't get it! What happened?" Kevin asks with much more confusion than before.

"Kevin…all you need to know is that Gabriel got lucky that night," Charlie said as she patted his back. "So, this guy Sam? Do you think he might still be harbor feelings for Gabriel?" Charlie asked with hope in her eyes.

"I'm not actually sure, listen here" Castiel says with a sudden frown on his face as he started reading again:  _All this time, Sam's been telling me he loves me, and now he's announced that he's engaged, to a girl named Jessica. And with that he's gone home to get married, and I'm never going to see him again._

"Aww…poor Gabey!" Charlie sniffled.

"But wait!" Castiel reads:  _December 4th. What a night! Michael rented a motorboat, and I decided to take him over to the little island._

"Michael? Cassie, wait."

"Hang on."

_Though I'm still obsessed with Sam, Michael is so wild. He's such a funny guy. And let's just say, one thing led to another, and dot, dot, dot._

Charlie screamed with pure joy at the dots while Kevin looked just as amused, finally figuring out what's happening. They all started walking towards Castiel's room as Castiel continued reading the next entry.

_March 11th. Crowley turned up, out of the blue, so I said I'd show him the island. He's so sweet and understanding, little bit on the danger side might I add. But I just couldn't help it and dot, dot, dot!_

All three laughed so loudly, they didn't hear Gabriel sneaking up behind them. "Here comes the groomsmaids!" Gabriel said as he walked towards the trio.

"Gabriel!" Charlie and Kevin screamed simultaneously as they ran towards him. Castiel discreetly hid the journal in his trench coat.

"Oh you guys come here!" Gabriel laughed pulling them into a group hug. "You two need to seriously stop growing, especially you Kevin," Gabriel said with a smirk as Kevin started to slightly blush. "But it does sound like you guys are having fun. Like I used to," Gabriel said, mumbling out the last part.

"Oh we know!" Kevin exclaimed. "Ow!" he yelped after Charlie gave him a soft punch. Gabriel just stared at the three of them in confusion, but chose to ignore them as he moved on to whatever he was doing. When the three finally made it to Castiel's room, they all crowded around Castiel and the journal.

"Keep reading Castiel!" Kevin said as he shook Castiel's arm.

"Alright, alright! And here I thought you didn't want any part of this" Castiel smirked but continued reading:  _Oh honey, honey, how he touched me, honey, honey. Oh honey, honey, how he held me. He looked like a movie star, but I love just who he was. And, honey, to say the least he was a doggone beast!_

"Hot damn! Crowley sounds like a real winner!" Charlie giggled while Kevin face turned considerably red. "Well based on those descriptions, Gabriel could be crazy for anyone of them!" Charlie finally said.

"Yea Castiel, who did you even invite?" Kevin asked with a questioning look.

Castiel stifled a laugh as he bit his bottom lip in amusement. It didn't take long for Charlie and Kevin to put two and two together to realize Castiel invited all three!

"How did you even invite them anyway?"

"Well I didn't just say, 'hey, come to my wedding as I am the brother of who you fell in love with 5 years ago.' No! So I wrote the letters under Gabriel's name, asking for a date to his dear brother's wedding. And thankfully, with the memories in here," Castiel waving the journal around, "they all said yes!" Castiel bursted out with pride.

"Cassie…"

"I know! But think about it. Gabriel has done so much for me ever since our dad kicked us out. And Gabriel deserves every bit of happiness for raising me. Plus running this entire vacation spot by himself no less!"

Castiel remembered bitterly of that day that their dad decided to kick him and Gabriel out. Castiel was only 9 and Gabriel had just turned 16.

_"No son of mine is going to be a gay faggot in this house!"_

_"Then I guess, I'm no longer your son,' Gabriel screamed storming out of the house._

_"Gabriel, wait!" Castiel yelled as he ran outside to stop him. "Please..." Castiel sobbed. "Please don't leave me,'" Castiel cried with tears streaking down his face._

_"Oh Cassie," Gabriel murmured. Not a minute later, their father came outside to take Castiel inside. However he was met with Gabriel glaring daggers at his face as he tried to comfort Castiel. Growing a new anger inside of him, he turned his attention at Castiel._

_"If you want to follow a fucking faggot like your brother here, you two are no longer welcomed in this house!" And with that he slammed the door behind him. Castiel was crying immensely at this point as Gabriel once more tried to calm him down._

_"It'll be alright Cassie, I promise," with that the two rode out in Gabriel's car, headed to anywhere but there ever again. No matter what the situation called for Gabriel kept his promise to Castiel. And even after all these years Gabriel raised Castiel with all the love in the world._

_Seven years later, the two were living moderately within their own apartment. While Castiel was still in high school, Gabriel was going to community college. This allowed him to still receive an education and take care of his little brother all under one roof. That was until Gabriel was offered a rare opportunity to explore and travel the world for a year._

_"Gabriel! This is exciting! Please tell me you're going!"_

_"I don't know Castiel, it seems pretty expensive, plus who would be here to take care of you kiddo?"_

_"Oh, but Gabriel! You get to travel for a year. Plus I can ask Balthazar can take care of me if that makes it better," Castiel begged as he bounced in this seat._

_"Ok ok, I'll think about it, but I won't make a decision right away," Gabriel laughing at Castiel's enthusiastic form._

Castiel was pulled out of his memories as Charlie waved a hand in front of his face. "Well, now that that's squared away, we should be discussing your bachelor party!" The trio laughed as they started planning.

"Guys, I can't wait to get married!"

* * *

On the coast not too far away, two men were rushing out of their designated taxis to get to the last boat headed to Heaven's Paradise.

"Wait, wait!"

"Stop that boat!"

"Turn around I say!"

"Bugger…"

"My sentiments exactly…"

"Heaven's Paradise?"

"Yep, and the next boat isn't scheduled until Monday."

"Bollocks."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Gentlemen! Need a lift to Heaven's Paradise?" a man on a boat asked sitting on top of a sail.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Castiel and friends were trying on their groomsmaids' attire for tomorrow.

"You are so clever I must say Castiel," Kevin sporting his blue tuxedo.

"We're going to look fabulous tomorrow!" Charlie gleaming at her green flower dress.

"I want the perfect wedding, and I want all those close to me to have the best time there," Castiel said while fixing the shape of Kevin's tux. His concentration was broken as his husband-to-be arrived through the door.

"Dean! Come here, gorgeous," Charlie pulling Dean towards her and Kevin on the bed.

"Whoa!" Dean laughed as he fell on top of both of them. Castiel smiled at his beautiful fiancé and his friends all snuggled up on the bed. "Guys, can you believe I'm getting married to this man tomorrow!" Dean screamed excitedly.

"Guys, please be careful," Castiel whined, but could help by smile at the same time.

"Why, what's up babe?" Dean asked.

"There are pins in the outfits, and I want my husband  **and**  my groomsmaids to be in tip top shape for tomorrow," Castiel said knowingly.

"Yea Dean, what do you think?" Kevin straightening up to show off his tux. Charlie followed in suit posing in her dress.

"Oh, yes!" Dean looked across from each of them. His eyes then turned to Castiel who was awaiting his response. "Baby, it's perfect!" Castiel knew far well that he did a good job, but was very pleased to hear Dean also approve.

"'Oh, yes.'" Castiel snorted. "If you had your way, it'd be a three-minute wedding in jeans and T-shirts, washed down with a bottle of beer."

"You make me sound so unromantic!" Dean pulled his hands up in defense. "I just thought we should save our money for travelling while we're on our honeymoon."

"Well, we're not going anywhere yet," Castiel pushing Dean off the bed. "Anyway, please leave. We're very, very busy."

"Cas, I'm just getting some props for tonight," Dean grabbing a cowboy hat and some bandannas.

"Ooh! For his bachelor party." Charlie exclaimed while rolling her tongue as he left.

"Have you actually told him that you've invited your brother's ex-lovers?" Kevin asked as soon as Dean's footsteps were heard from.

"Of course not! Especially since one is actually his brother, and we all know they're not on the very best of terms. Plus there's no doubt he would say that I'd have to tell Gabriel," Castiel reasoned.

"Gabriel's absolutely gonna kill you," Charlie said looking very worried for how the situation might turn out.

"By the time he finds out, it'll be too late. And hopefully when Dean sees Sam, they can forgive each other for their past mistakes," Castiel sighed longingly. "I feel like there's a part of me missing, and when my family is finally reunited, everything will fall into place."


	2. The Reunion of Old Friends

Meanwhile on a boat headed to Heaven's Paradise, two men were making their way through the aisle into their seats. "Out of the way, senior citizen coming through! Thank you," Lucifer pushing his way through the crowd.

"Luci! We are literally the same age!" Balthazar groaned in disgust. Finally getting settled in, one of the passengers recognized Lucifer's face. Shyly holding out a novel, the passenger was asking for an autograph, no doubt he was a huge fan of Lucifer's work. "Oh would you look at that, he's read your book!" Lucifer huffed out breath towards Balthazar before signing the book for the passenger. About twenty minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination with an old friend waiting for them.

"Will you look at what the tide washed in?" Gabriel rushing over to his two old friends.

"For one night-" Balthazar posed.

"-And one night only" Lucifer copying Balthazar's stance.

"Gabriel and the Tricksters!" The trio screaming rushing towards each other in a grand hug.

"Oh honey look at you! You look fantastic!" Balthazar cooed at Gabriel.

"You look like an old hippie!" Lucifer playfully remarked.

"Oh stop, he looks fabulous!"

"Now the real question Balthazar is where did you get these?" Gabriel asks signaling towards his very fashionable sense of clothes.

"Husband number three!" Lucifer belted out. The trio laughed some more catching up on things going on with their lives as they made their way to Gabriel's car.

"So, any men at this wedding?" Balthazar staring off at the residents as they rode passed them. "Bonus for any gorgeously independent Greek gods."

"Well, here we go! Husband number four" Gabriel chuckled.

"Oh not for me darling, for him" Balthazar gesturing to Lucifer. "I mean now that he's a best seller with his new novel, it's time to find Mr. Right!"

"Oh please Balthy! That's so boring. I'm a lone wolf," Lucifer emphasized as he howled in the air.

"You two are wonderful role models for Cassie here. I've got a serial groom and a little hermit," Gabriel said jokingly rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of Castiel, when is the lovely couple leaving the nest eh Gabriel?" Lucifer asked as they reached the main part of the island.

"You know, I'm not sure what goes on in that child's head sometimes. He wants a big white wedding, and he and Dean are making all kinds of plans for this island. It makes me wonder if they'll ever leave."

"Yeah, but do you really want him to?" Lucifer said with a knowing look.

"Of course I do, I want what's best for him," Gabriel sighed. "Of course not!" Gabriel said smirk and a wink. As the trio began to unload the car, Dean was coming down from one of the rooms to see Gabriel. "Ah! Dean! Come meet my backup guys."

"Backup guys my arse!" The two retorted back.

"So you're the lucky man for my Cassie's wedding," Balthazar whistled.

"Right, that would be me," Dean said with a small amount of blush. "You must be Balthazar." Balthazar nodded in approval. "And you must be Lucifer," he said gesturing to the other man. As the three introduced themselves, Gabriel was having trouble lugging out the luggage, specifically Balthazar's.

"Dammit Balthazar, what the hell did you pack! You're only staying for the wedding, not the rest of your life," Gabriel breathing heavily after unsuccessfully tugging at Balthazar's suitcase.

The three of them laughed as Dean made his way over to help Gabriel. "Damn Balthazar, what did you pack? Rocks!"

 

-Heaven's Mia-

 

"That is a very important bag and I would like it in one piece when this is over!" Balthazar snapped.

Not too far from Heaven's Paradise, three men were making their journey across by boat.

"I know who you are. You're Michael Cohen, aren't you?" Crowley MacLeod asked recognizing the captain of the boat. "Bloke in a Boat in Botswana, correct?"

"Yes, that would be me," Michael said proudly.

"You know, your books are a godsend on dull business trips."

"Now, I may look like I'm pondering my securities, but in reality, I'm trekking across some remote corner of the planet. You should try it for real sometime," Michael suggested.

"No, certainly not, I don't think I could ever be the spontaneous adventurer," Crowley said honestly.

"Are you a close friend of Gabriel's?" Sam Winchester interjected trying to understand the overall situation. It was weird hearing from Gabriel after all this time, and just now to be invited to his brother's wedding of all things. And on top of that, finding two more men with the exact same letter!

"No, I haven't heard from him for 5 years," Michael said in wonder, just now thinking about the situation himself.

"Really?" Sam was now very suspicious. He also hasn't heard from Gabriel in five years. But then again, the two didn't exactly end on good terms either. Sam grimaced at the memory, but was pulled away from his thoughts by Michael again.

"And then this invite, out of the blue."

"You know, that's a coincidence, neither had I," Crowley said adding his input. All three were very puzzled by these commonalities that they shared surrounding one person. But before questioning it further, a sail became loose, making them turn their entire attention on that instead.

"Crowley! Get the rope!"

"Right. Wait..."

"Crowley!"

"I've got it. We're fine. Fine."

And to Heaven's Paradise they sailed.

 

-Heaven's Mia-

 

After enduring many flights of stairs, the group finally managed to get to their rooms. From the balcony, Castiel smiled widely at the sight of Gabriel's companions.

"Lucifer! Balthazar!"

"Oh look at him! He's so gorgeous!" The two rejoicing in the reunion of their old friend.

"Castiel Novak, I swear you get more handsome by the day," Balthazar remarked as he kissed his cheeks. "I didn't even think you would recognize me."

"Not with all that plastic surgery he won't," Lucifer said in a sassy tone.

"Oh of course I do Balthazar, you haven't changed at all," Castiel said ignoring Lucifer's comment.

"And we're all so happy for you, isn't that right guys?" Gabriel said squeezing Castiel's hips from behind.

"Oh stop, I'm getting married tomorrow!" Castiel screamed pulling out of Gabriel's grasp and taking Dean's hand in his.

The old trio laughed at the sight following them close behind, but not before running into some hanging laundry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to put the laundry down before you guys got here," Gabriel clearly embarrassed. "And you would think, with all this new technology, they would invent something to make up all the beds and clean the bathrooms."

"Even if they did, you'd be off to do it a second time, Gabriel. I know you brother," Castiel said with an all-knowing smirk.

"You're lucky Dean-o here is helping me with that," Gabriel huffed. "Quick Dean! Tell them about putting us on the web."

"I'm designing a website that would be some attention towards this place. I just think it has the potential to be the most amazing couple's destination. We just need to put this out on the market."

"We were also going to highlight the fact that it was home to Aphrodite's fountain. In which if you drank from it, you were supposed to find true love and perfect happiness," Castiel stared into Dean's eyes as he pulled him down for a kiss.

"Well I'll have a glass of that," Balthazar said as he stared at the happy couple.

"I'll take a bucket," Lucifer added.

After discussing more plans for the island, Gabriel led Balthazar and Lucifer to their rooms.

"Okay, now the thing about the toilets, if it doesn't flush right away just leave, and come back, and it should work by then," Gabriel motioning his hands at the situation. "As you can clearly see, nothing works around here, but me. I've been running this island for 5 years, and I have never had a day off-" Gabriel gasped as he accidently broke off a window pane, making it tumble down towards a crowd of people. Thankfully not crushing any of them. "Oh! I'm so sorry," Gabriel visibly mortified. "Ugh…I work all night and work all day to pay the bills I have to pay," Gabriel huffed out an annoyed sigh.

"Hmm...ain't it sad," Balthazar sighing.

"And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me," Gabriel motioning to his empty pockets.

"Aww…that's too bad," Lucifer's eyes filled with sadness.

"In my dreams, I have a plan. If I got me a wealthy man, I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball," Gabriel sighed at that blissful dream before heading out to retrieve the missing window pane. "All the things I could do, if I had a little money…It's a rich man's world!"

"A man like that is hard to find" Balthazar inquired.

"But I can't get him off my mind!" Gabriel imploded.

"Ain't that sad?" Lucifer once again shedding a bit of grief for his friend.

"And even if he were free, I bet he wouldn't fancy me," Gabriel sadly pouted.

"That's too bad," Balthazar also showing grief for Gabriel.

"I'll have to leave, and I shall go to Las Vegas or Monaco. Win a fortune in a game, my life would never be the same!" Gabriel reasoned excitedly. However, knowing his chances, the possibility of that ever, ever occurring was well...for not. Gabriel frowned once more as he made his way through the courtyard. "Oh if, I had a little money, but what can I do? It's a rich man's world-" Suddenly the ground produced a large crack, making Gabriel and many of the residents screamed at the sight of it. "Oh god, we're falling apart here!" Gabriel cried. But trying to maintain his cool, he grabbed Balthazar and Lucifer and shoved them towards the direction of his room. But let's not think about it, come on, let's go have fun," ignoring the obvious crack below.

 

-Heaven's Mia-

 

By this time, three men boarded the island of Heaven's Paradise. After wandering around aimlessly for quite sometime, they were eventually greeted by Castiel, who was always willing to help.

"Hello? May I help you gentlemen?" Castiel politely asked.

"Ah yes, we're here for the wedding. I'm Michael Cohen." Castiel took a quick breath at the name.

"I'm MacLeod. Crowley MacLeod." The second man said.

"Sam Winchester." Castiel looked between the three of them to make sure they were all real. "You were expecting us, right?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Castiel said quickly unable to hide his excitement.

"You're not…Gabriel's brother, are you?" Michael squinting his eyes at Castiel.

"I am actually."

"I thought you looked familiar. Gabriel's shown me pictures of you when you were just a kid," Michael smiled at the boy. Castiel was so star-struck by the meeting of the three, he almost didn't hear Sam's next question.

"Would you mind if we see our room before we see your brother please?" Sam asked anxiously awaiting to talk to Gabriel.

"Sure, this way," Castiel said making a hand gesture to signify that they needed to follow him. After walking about the island for some time, Castiel all but led them to an old shabby looking house.

 

-Heaven's Mia-

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Lucifer were all drinking wine and reminiscing about the old days. "Oh god, I have to go fix the crack in the courtyard," Gabriel said attempting to get off the couch, but was quickly brought down by two pairs of arms.

"Gabey, Gabey, Gabey, honey sit down," Balthazar whined. Gabriel huffed but obliged. "Ok, serious talk for a sec," Lucifer snickered at that. "We know you're going to earn some business after Dean's website is brought up but-"

"I know, it'll be good-"

"-but, what I'm saying is, will you be ok until then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think you'll need a little help with the place before then?" Realization as to what Balthazar was hinting at came to Gabriel's eyes.

"Oh, stop it! I can take care of myself, I'm just whining," Gabriel said quickly.

"Hmm…yes, but are  **you**  being taken care of yourself?"

"What do you mean now?"

"I mean, are you getting any-"

"Oh god dammit Balthazar! Those days are over!"

"Yeah, it'll just be more plumbing to be maintained, isn't it?" Lucifer joked.

"Yep, and I am so glad that that part of my life is over. I do not miss it at all," Gabriel said more to himself than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, but more to come I promise!


	3. Reunion of of the Past

Making their way into the small house, the men were less than impressed to see junk sprawled all over the room. But their worries were only heightened when Castiel stopped under a small door on the ceiling. "Alrighty then, up you go," Castiel pointing upward. The three men gave a slight groan as they all went up into the attic-like space. Similar to downstairs, the scene before just as unpleasant. Boxes and cobwebs were everywhere, plus old belongings were lying about taking up most of the small space. Not pleasant indeed.

"Castiel…I don't mean to sound ungrateful but-" Sam started out.

"Can we be shown to our actual rooms please?" Crowley said a little rudely.

"Don't hold your breath Crowley, I think this might be our actual room," Michael said looking around the entire room.

"Can we see Gabriel please?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Ok I have a confession to make," Castiel said slowly their attention. They all waited in hesitation for Castiel's confession. "I sent the invites. My brother doesn't know a thing." All three of them let out a heavy sigh as they hung their heads in a bit of grief. Crowley began cursing at the air about brothers. "Well he's done so much for me, and he's talked about all three of you and the good old days, and I thought, it would be an amazing surprise for him that you'll be at my wedding." Castiel rebutted hoping to get some kind of silver lighting.

"Hang on, Castiel. I can't be here, if wasn't invited," Sam starting out with a bit of desperation in this voice. "The last time I saw your brother, he said he never wanted to see me again." His eyes lowering down at the floorboards.

"Oh, but that was years ago! Please it would mean so much to me, plus it's your brother that I'm marrying," Castiel pleaded.

"Wait? You're marrying Dean-" Sam's gasped in surprise.

"Listen, I can see you've been to a great deal of trouble. Might I suggest, we all reconvene on your boat and sail off?" Crowley said bitterly pointing his attention towards Michael.

"Nope," Michael said calmly as he laid back on an air mattress.

"Excuse me?"

"It's an adventure Crowley, it'll do you some good," Michael chuckled resting his head back on the mattress.

"Ok look," Castiel said with a bit of a pout on his face. Gathering the attention back of the three men again, his face turned deadly serious. "When I sent the invites, it was a long shot that anyone of you would even reply. And now you're all here for a wedding. Surely there must have been some special reason you came here?" Castiel's face turning into one of hope. Special reunion maybe?"

"You are a little minx, you know that? Just like your brother," Sam laughing at the question. Their joy ended however as a small creak was heard below, along with a very familiar voice. Gabriel! "It's Gabriel," Sam said with curiosity. All three men started heading towards the trap door.

"No!" Castiel harshly whispered getting them to stop. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Listen, he can't know you're here ok?" Castiel pleaded desperately. "I'm going to go. But please stay. Promise me you won't tell anyone I invited you. Please?" Castiel looking at the three of them in the hopes they would cooperate.

"Promise," Michael said with approval.

"It's a promise," Sam reluctantly agreed.

"I might regret it, but it's a promise." Crowley spitted out after some thought. As Castiel exchanged his thanks, he moved towards the boarded window to make his quick escape. Lifting off the dry wood, he said his thanks once more before taking off.

"Wait Castiel, can I still see Dean later?" Sam asked, but was already too late as Castiel placed the dry wood back in its place. However, not quietly enough, Sam dropped a small figurine, causing a 'BUMP' on the floor.

Down below, Gabriel was humming a soft tune before hearing a bump from the attic. Curious as to see what caused it, he went up to the small door. Surprisingly though, it was being pushed down by a somewhat heavy object, but he still managed to lift open a small crack. Even more surprising, were three oddly familiar strangers that were occupying his goathouse. Looking around, his eyes went bewildered as he looked across the three men.

"Crowley?" Gabriel whispered to himself.

"Michael?"

"Sam!" Gabriel whispered with a large gasp as he shut the door. Rushing back down the ladder, Gabriel was in complete and utter surprise to see his old lovers all together in one room. 'Oh god, why now!' he screamed in his mind. Looking back on them, he remembered how broken he was after each relationship. He huffed once more as he started thinking. 'I was cheated by you, and I think you know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end.' But suddenly, an old spark came back as he started remembering the happy moments with each. 'Oh, look at me now. Will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I'm starting to lose control! There's a fire within my soul.' Looking up at the little door trap, he had the strangest idea. 'Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything! Oh, Mamma mia! Here I go again…My, my How can I resist you? Mamma mia! Does it show again? My, my just how much I've missed you…'

Even with his thoughts back reverting back to the day they each left, he still had a small hope they would come back. 'Yes, I've been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted. Oh why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia! Now I really know, I should not have let you go.'

Gabriel was pacing back and forth as he was deciding on the pros and cons of confronting them once more. 'I was angry and sad, when I knew we were through. I can't count all the times I have cried over you.' Somehow, he remembered installing trap door above the room itself. Making his way outside, he began thinking about Sam…and Michael…and Crowley as he climbed on top of the little house. Reaching to the little trap door, he very hesitantly opened it. Looking down, he almost wished his eyes were broken, but at the same time he was...he didn't really know what he was. But even after all this time, his heart was still beating rapidly at the sight of them. Tearing himself away, he cursed at himself for being weak once more. 'Oh God! Look at me now. Will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control, there's a fire within my soul.' Rolling back to the trapdoor, he leaned closer and closer. Debating over having one more look, he absentmindedly got closer and closer to the door. "I really should not have let you go-OH!" And somehow by a very strong in explainable wind, Gabriel fell into the trapdoor.

Landing softly on an air mattress that Crowley was currently blowing up, Gabriel was breathing heavily in fear. Realizing he wasn't dead, nor injured, he quickly recomposed himself.

"You always knew how to make an entrance," Sam said gazing at the fallen body. The two other men quickly stood beside Sam to see their ex-lover again.

Quickly gathering his wits, Gabriel sat up on the air mattress looking between the three of them. "I'd better be dreaming. You'd better not be here," he said with a slight frustration in his voice.

"You want me to pinch you, Gabriel?" Michael said jokingly, reaching out to pinch Gabriel's arm.

"No! You keep your hands to yourself, Michael Cohen!" Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at the action.

"You probably don't recognize me, do you?" Crowley said shyly at he stared at Gabriel's laughing form.

"Crowley! It is you!" Gabriel said with a smile.

"I probably changed a bit, but you certainly haven't," Crowley now said with a matching smile as they greeted each other like old friends.

However, their blissful reunion quickly came to a close as Gabriel suddenly remembered their uninvited barrage. "Why are you here? What are you doing here?" He demanded with conviction.

"I'm writing a travel piece," Michael quickly said.

"I'm here on a spontaneous holiday," Crowley followed.

Uh…I just dropped in to say hi," Sam said, not even believing his own slight lie.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Gabriel was debating on actually believing any of them. "Okay. What is this?"

"It's one of those serendipitous moments in life when three complete strangers share a common thought," Michael said intellectually, hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"Strangers?" The three nodded their heads. "You don't know each other?" Gabriel asked pointing at each of them.

"That's generally the definition," Crowley remarked.

"Okay, good," Gabriel said with a little bit of hysteria in his voice. However, he still had many questions circling around his head. "Alright, but who... Why are you here? Who said that you could stay up in my old goat-house?" he asked very much confused.

"Didn't catch the name, she was a…" Michael mumbling off trying to make up an excuse.

"-Greek lady!" Sam blurted out. All eyes stared at Sam following his loud statement. "Well, she spoke Greek…" he said in a much quieter manner. After an awkward pause from Sam's outspoken comment, Michael quickly spoke up once more.

"Or maybe she said we couldn't stay in the old goat-house."

"Yeah, maybe that was it, in Greek," Sam trying to still go along with his Greek lady story. Crowley struggled not to roll his eyes at Sam's stupidity.

"There you go," Gabriel pointing at the three of them. "Yeah, that's it, that's it. You can't stay here because I'm closed and I'm full. And I'm busy, I'm really...I have a wedding, my...local girl's getting married...so-"

"Gabriel. Gabriel. Don't worry about us," Sam spoke again. "Michael here is used to roughing it." He looked at Michael who nodded in response. "And Crowley here-"

"I'm spontaneous."

"He's spontaneous."

Still disbelieving any words coming from either of them, Gabriel looked to Sam for his answer. "What about you?"

Choosing his words carefully, Sam came up with an answer that might ease Gabriel's worries. "Just wanted to see the island. You know what it meant to me." Gabriel was in shock by Sam's words, but didn't let it show. He was touched that Sam remembered all that happened between the two of them here on Angel's Paradise. However, he wasn't about to let himself be seduced by the same man that broke his heart all those years ago.

"Okay, I'm gonna arrange for a boat to take you all back to the mainland," Gabriel said quickly before Sam's words got to him any further. He scurried over to the small trapdoor to get as far away from them as possible.

"I have a boat, Gabriel," Michael said right before Gabriel shut the door.

"You have a boat?" Gabriel asked in surprise. Michael nodded before Gabriel said, "Great, get on it, and anchors away. Away, away."

"Wait, Gabriel-" Michael spoke once more. Frustrated, but wanting to leave fast, Gabriel popped his head up once more to see what he wanted. However, instead all three of them stood by the trap door all wearing matching smiles as they said, "It's good to see you again." Letting out a frustrated groan, Gabriel ran off getting as far away from that goat house as possible.

'I need to find Balthazar and Luci!' Gabriel thought before tears started to form in his eyes.

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

"Now this should tickle, your tastebuds," the bartender bluntly flirted as he poured Balthazar's drink slowly.

"Down fella, I'm old enough to be your really attractive father," Balthazar said with a bored expression on his face. But that didn't stop the bartender from giving him a wink before moving onto the next customer.

"Grandfather if you ask me," Lucifer whispered next to him. Giving a playful glare, their sights came across Gabriel as he was running straight towards them.

"Have either of you guys seen Castiel?" Gabriel asked out of breath.

"I think he went down to the beach. What's up?" Lucifer asked, very confused now. By then, Gabriel's tears that he's been trying to hide were bursting out of the seams. "Gabriel?" But it was too late as Gabriel ran towards the bathroom crying his eyes out.

"Gabriel!" Lucifer said running after him. Balthazar finished the last remains of his drink before chasing after them. They both stopped in front of a bathroom stall, which clearly had Gabriel hiding inside from the noises of crying emitting from it. Lucifer looked towards Balthazar for any hints of what to do. Balthazar just shrugged as Gabriel continued crying. "Talk to him!" Lucifer mouthed.

"How?" Balthazar mouthed back. Then, Lucifer got an idea on how to cheer his friend up as they did when they were younger.

"Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong," Lucifer sang in the hopes of coaxing Gabriel out of the stall. He motioned Balthazar to continue with the next line.

"Oh me. Um…I have never seen much sorrow," Balthazar attempted to sing, but was a little off key. Rolling his eyes, Lucifer started out the next line, to which thankfully Balthazar picked up on.

"In your eyes, and the…wedding is tomorrow," they both sang with reference to tomorrow's event.

"How I hate to see you like…" Balthazar sang as he popped his head over the stall door, however paused at what he saw before him. A very crushed Gabriel with puffy red eyes, and toilet paper everywhere used to dry his face with. "…like this?"

"There is no way you can deny it," Lucifer sang as he popped his head beneath the stall door.

"I can see, that you're oh, so sad, so quiet-," they both harmonized, before Gabriel slammed opened the stall door and closed the bathroom door that his friends stupidly left open. Despite the slight pain, they still continued to sing to Gabriel.

_"Chiquitita, tell me the truth, we're a shoulder you can cry on. Your best friends, we're the one you must rely on. You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather. We hope we can patch it up, together. Chiquitita, you and I know. How the heartaches come and they go and the scars, they're leaving. You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving. Chiquitita, you and I cry, but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. Let us hear you sing once more, like you did before. Sing a new song, Chiquitita."_

"Try once more," Gabriel sobbed out. "Like I did before. Sing a new song… It's my exes…" Gabriel sighed finally confessing the truth.

"Exes? What exes?" both Balthazar and Lucifer asked curiously.

"Remember when I travelled the world for a year a while back," Gabriel started. "And I met this guy Sam? And it was just Sam the lawyer, until he had to go home to get married?" They both nodded recalling that time in Gabriel's life. "Well, there were two other guys around the same time," Gabriel shrugged weakly.

"Gabriel Novak. You shady son of a bitch," Balthazar smiled looking very pleased.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucifer asked still confused.

"Well, I never knew that I would ever, ever have to…I'd never imagined I'd see all three of them here in my old goathouse," Gabriel huffed out in annoyance remembering how awkward it was for him. However, Balthazar and Lucifer looked at each other with amused smirks on their faces.

"The old goathouse?" they both asked incredulously before running off to find it.

"No, no! Wait!" Gabriel shouted after them. "Lucifer! Balthazar!" Sadly, they were already there climbing up the ladder by the time Gabriel reached them. "Wait! Don't let them hear you!" Gabriel angrily whispered, but they already opened the door.

"There's no one here," Balthazar whined. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes they were all here! There was Sam Winchester. Michael Cohen. And Crowley MacLeod." Balthazar and Lucifer gasped at names.

"You never said you were banging another Winchester!" Balthazar said excitedly.

"What? I already told you guys about Sam," Gabriel said confused as he was walking back outside.

"Not Sam Winchester!" Balthazar gawked.

"Well it doesn't matter, they must've gone back to their boat. I hope they hit something and drown! What were they doing here?" Gabriel said angrily. "This is some hideous trick of fate." Gabriel running off once more to his room to forget about his strange turn of events.

"Does Castiel know?" Lucifer asked chasing after him.

"Oh god no! I would never tell him," Gabriel replied, baffled at the question.

"Oh, Gabey, keeping it all to yourself all these years," Balthazar cooed.

"It doesn't matter about me. The only thing that matters is that Castiel never finds out about my past."

"Well, maybe he would be cool with it," Balthazar shrugged in hopes of finding out why Gabriel kept it hidden.

"'Cool with it'?" Gabriel sighed. "You don't know my brother. This would be a bombshell on him. He's supposed to see me as the role model, the one he looks up to. Now I have this memory of sleeping around and falling in love with three guys on a 'vacation' trip! Not to mention, one of them is his fiancé's brother!"

"Gabriel, they've gone now!"

"I don't know that," Gabriel snapped. "I don't know where they are. I don't know why they're here. And I brought this all on myself because I didn't take the traditional route, no! I became some overly-sexed crazed whore looking for the first guy to sleep with him!"

"Whoa! Don't you sound like a whiney old ninny?" Balthazar laughed.

"I do not!" Gabriel snapped back.

"Yes, you so do!" Balthazar retorted. "Whatever happened to our Gabriel? Life and soul of the party?"

"Yeah, come on Gabriel!" Lucifer chide in pushing Gabriel softly on his arm.

"I grew up," Gabriel mumbled with a very unamused voice.

"Well grow back down again! Screw them if they can't take a joke!" the two cheered on. "Come on! It'll be just like we were seventeen again!" Ahh…yes the good old days were amazing. But they were all so grown up and had responsibilities and family to think of…However this didn't stop Balthazar from turning on a very familiar song to uplift Gabriel's spirits.

_You can dance, you can jive! Having the time of your life! See that girl, watch that scene dig in the dancing queen!_

'Oh god…anything but this song…" Gabriel groaned face planting into his bed.

"Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go." Balthazar started singing with the song.

"Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You come to look for a king!" Lucifer joined. Peeking up from the covers, Gabriel saw Balthazar and Lucifer trying on the most miss-matched outfits in the efforts to get Gabriel smiling again.

"Anybody could be that guy, night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance…and when you get the chance," Balthazar and Lucifer belted out. By this time Gabriel was getting into the beat, smiling and suddenly dancing along with his friends.

"You are the dancing queen. Young and sweet only seventeen," Gabriel sang along in the chorus.

"Dancing queen. Feel the beat from the tambourine Oh, yeah! You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life. See that girl, watch that scene dig in the dancing queen!" All three shouted out each with bright smiles across their faces.

_You're a tease, you turn them on. Leave them burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance, and when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen. Young and sweet only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_Oh, yeah_

_You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life_

_See that girl. Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

By the time the song ended, they were all out of breath, laughing and smiling the day away. Above all else, it got Gabriel's mind away from his past for now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh....we finally introduced the exes to Gabriel! Pretty exciting stuff, but what shall happen next!? Find out next time, which will be tomorrow, unless I'm really nice and decide to upload 2! But we'll just have to see!


	4. Memories of the Past

"Wait, wait. Wait!" Castiel and his friends screamed out towards Michael's boat.

"Don't leave!" Charlie screamed out. Seeing as it wasn't turning around, and running out of any other options, Castiel began stripping out of his shirt.

"Whoa, Castiel what are yo-" Kevin asked worriedly before - SPLASH- "Castiel!" Kevin cried after him. But Castiel was already swimming towards the boat in hopes of some answers. Climbing aboard the ship, Castiel was met with three pairs of very surprised eyes looking at him.

"You all promised you come to my wedding!" Castiel shivered still trying to regain his breath.

"Yes, well your brother ejected us from the goat house. Freaked out when he saw us," Crowley started.

"He thought we'd better get out of his hair. What's that about?" Sam added with an obvious frown on his face.

"No!" Castiel said desperately trying to find an explanation. "He's just not thinking straight. He's just so stressed about the wedding. But he's got no idea that you're his lovely surprise. He'll be so happy tomorrow," Castiel answered in the hopes that it would persuade them to come tomorrow.

"You think so?" Sam said with an eye full of doubt. Castiel gave a small nod, but his eyes were looking anywhere but his. This certainly didn't ease Sam's troubled mind. "And Dean?"

Instead of answering, Castiel turned his attention to a very familiar looking guitar. "You took Gabriel's guitar!"

"No no. I…uh…I borrowed it. Look." Crowley quickly picked up the guitar and turned it over on the back showing the initials G.N. and C.M. "They used to call me 'The King of Hell' back in my day, when I was still rebellious," Crowley said sharing a bit of his history with the group. "I bought him this. It cost me ten quid plus my Doctor Who t-shirt," Crowley chuckled at the memory of it. "Your brother was quite the rebel as was I. I was studying in Paris when I met him. Hoped on a train and followed him to Greece to this place…" Crowley recalled as he started to strum a few chords. "Quite spontaneous." Crowley then continued to play out the rest of the song as the three men took turns sharing their stories of their past.

 

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

 

_"Come on Sammy let's go out for the day, it'll be fun!"_

_"I don't know Gabriel, it seems kind of dull out today."_

_"Exactly! Perfect way to spend some quality time together. Come on Sam! Time's a wasting."_

_With no intentions of saying no, they both got dressed and headed to town. They strolled through the little island together, visiting some of the shops, and browsing through the local food markets. Not twenty minutes later did it start to rain on top of them. Sam, wanting to be a gentleman, took off his jacket and held it over Gabriel's head to avoid him getting anymore wet. Gabriel was touched by the action and turned to look up at Sam. With adoration in his eyes, Gabriel grabbed Sam's head by the sides and pulled him down for a kiss. Never to deny Gabriel of kisses, Sam slowly deepened it as best he could. However, his arms holding up the jacket grew suddenly tired, which in turn caused him to drop the jacket over Gabriel's head. Even so the rain didn't stop them from their display of affections._

_Pulling away from the kiss, Gabriel mumbled next to Sam's lips, "Thanks idiot, now we're both wet." They both laughed at Gabriel's sass and held each other's hand for the rest of their walk in the rain…_

 

_We made our way along the river_

_And we sat down in the grass_

_By the Eiffel Tower_

_I was so happy we had met_

_It was the age of no regret_

_Oh, yes_

_Those crazy years, that was the time_

_Of the flower power_

 

_"Michael! That was amazing!" Gabriel screamed happily coming off the boat. The couple had just rented a boat to explore the sea and the creatures beneath it. Seeing all the beautiful sea creatures that made up the life underwater was in Gabriel's words 'Freaking amazing as hell!'_

_Please to see Gabriel so happy; Michael was even more so to see Gabriel racing up to the surprised picnic he packed for them out on one of the fields. Gabriel made no hesitations to plant a kiss on Michael's lips as a sign of thanks and sweetness. The two had a marvelous time eating small sandwiches and drinking wine on the grass under the hot sun. It was absolutely perfect, and they hoped none of it would ever come to an end…_

 

_But underneath we_

_had a fear of flying_

_Of growing old_

_A fear of slowly dying_

_We took a chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance_

_I can still recall_

_Our last summer_

_I still see it all_

_In the tourist jam round the Notre Dame_

_Our last summer_

_Walking hand in hand_

_Paris restaurants_

_Our last summer_

_Morning croissants_

_Living for the day_

_Worries far away_

_Our last summer_

_We could laugh and play_

 

_Being the rebel during this time, Gabriel was very surprised to see Crowley actually taking him out on a date. The first stop they took was to a French bakery to eat little croissants as a small breakfast. Crowley then took Gabriel to the Louvre to witness some of the most gorgeous pieces of art out there. However, they did crack a few jokes here and there to piss off some of the patrons._

_By lunch time, Crowley took Gabriel to a small café. There they talked about their favorite bands, movies, shows. Both agreed strongly on Doctor Who, as noted by the Doctor Who shirt Crowley was wearing that day. After finishing their meals, they strolled over to a little music shop. There, Crowley impressed Gabriel with his skills on the guitar. Wanting to hear more, Gabriel begged for Crowley to get the guitar as a souvenir from their date. After heavy persuading, Crowley finally agreed to buy it. This earned him a quick kiss from Gabriel and a promise of more later. Making his way over to register, Crowley paid ten quid and his Doctor Who shirt to the rather stoned cashier. In the end they both enjoyed the sounds of the guitar for the rest of the day..._

 

"And now you're working in a bank. A family man, a football fan. And your name is Crowley," Castiel sang, making up his own lyrics along with the tune.

"How dull it seems," Crowley sighed.

"Are you the hero of my dreams?" Castiel sang, slightly hoping Crowley maybe the one for Gabriel. However his thoughts were drowned out by a familiar voice in the distance.

"Cas!" Shit! It was Dean! "Castiel!"

"Ok, I have to go, but please come tomorrow, okay?" Castiel pleaded as he was getting ready to swim back to shore.

"Absolutely," Crowley said with more confidence than before.

"We'll be there," Michael smiled.

"It's a promise," Sam agreed.

 

_Walks along the Seine_

_Laughing in the rain_

_Our last summer_

_Memories that remain_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, but hopefully it's just as satisfying. But hopefully the next one will make up for it! Also I'm thinking of expanding Gabriel's memories with the boys in another story, who knows? Thoughts? Yes/no? We'll see...


	5. A Look Into First Times

"Dean!" Castiel yelled across the beach as he got out of the water.

"Where have you been? People have been arriving all afternoon. No one's seen you," Dean asked looking incredibly worried for his fiancé.

"I'm sorry, I was around the island, I just…" Castiel breathed. "I just lost track of time." Dean looked relieved but still had the lingering glance of worriedness in his eyes. He walked closer to Dean and close the gap between them as his encircled his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Dean," Castiel whispered as he buried his head in Dean's chest. Dean chuckled and planted a quick kiss to Castiel's forehead. They stay like that for seemed liked forever; just holding each other close in their arms. At long last, but not long enough, Castiel separated them and stared into Dean's beautiful green eyes. "So where are you going this evening?"

"Well it's my stag night as you know," Dean laughed as he started climbing up a rock. "My last night of freedom!" Dean bellowed out striking a ridiculous pose as if to illustrate his point. Castiel pretended to make a shocked gasp as if to look offended, but he knew better. "However, that's how most people would see it, but thankfully I'm not like most people," Dean said with a smirk at Castiel's expression. "No, tonight is the last night before the greatest adventure of my life," announced as he walked back towards Castiel.

Castiel blushed at the sweetness of Dean's comment and was truly touched. However, in the back of his mind, his plan for Gabriel was still worrying him. Not to mention inviting Dean's brother here without Dean's permission. Trying to enter the matter into conversion, Castiel hesitantly asked, "You know how I said I wanted everyone in my family to be happy and together?"

"Cas, we've been over this, you can't make everyone happy, no matter how much you wish it. Plus you and Gabriel are the only family I need. And we're all happy together, aren't we?"

"I know, but what about you and Sam?" The topic of his brother was never an easy one to get into. Dean was a little heart broken to see his brother travelling the world. But even more so when a month after his return, he left without a word. Dean knew about the tragedy soon after, but he never confined it in himself to tell Cas the whole story. "Will you ever forgive him for leaving?"

Dean thought long and hard about this question. Sure if he was asked this a couple years ago, he would have said good riddance. But now looking back on it, it's Sam's life and he can only be there to guide him through whatever life threw at him. Dean sighed as he finally gave an answer, "Even though he's scared the living shit out of me for running off, he'll always be my little brother. I just hope he knows that too and comes back." Dean hoped that one day when everything is settled, he could introduce his husband to Sam. And maybe, they'll be able to be together again once more.

"I hope so too," Castiel agreed leaning towards Dean. "And Dean?"

"Yea babe?"

"You'll never leave me, right?"

"Are you kidding? Cas, you turned my whole world upside down the minute I met you." Castiel remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Three years ago while Castiel was still in his last year of high school, he worked at the local library hoping to earn some money to help pay for rent. One day, he was met by a beautiful stranger who was simply looking for a book on celestial creatures. It was odd, but Castiel helped him anyways in his strange book search. Castiel blushed as the man got a little too close when he was reaching for it on the upper shelves. After giving a quick 'thanks', Castiel retreated back to his wooden desk with green eyes invading his mind for the rest of the day._

_Soon but not soon enough, 'green eyes' was back again looking for a new book. He introduced himself properly as Dean Winchester while Castiel did the same. For the rest of the month, Dean came into the library and always asked Castiel to help find a new book. Dean would even so much as volunteer to help Castiel reorganize books before heading off and coming in the next day. Soon enough, they got to the point where they were both very comfortable with each other's presence. Still though, Castiel was a bit shy around Dean, but when they started talking about their interests, such as Dean's love of classic cars and Castiel's love of books, it would immediately ease his mind._

_One day, Dean was headed to the library with a burning question on his mind. After weeks of talking to Cas and learning more about him, it was safe to say Dean was ready to move onto the next step of their relationship. However he was still nervous about asking Castiel out. 'What if he rejects me? What if he just wants to be friends?' 'Will he ever like me back?' Dean's thoughts were only making him more anxious as he got closer and closer to the library. Upon seeing his friend, hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend, he was startled by the presence of another man talking to his Castiel!_

 

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man that_

_I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

 

_Dean was looking at the exchange between the two from the window. The blond haired man was basically flirting it up with Castiel with the way Castiel was laughing with him. A new anger grew inside of Dean, one of possession and jealousy. 'Nobody but me should be making Cas laugh like that!' Dean thought furiously as he made his way inside the library. No even stopping to say hello, Dean walked straight up to Castiel, ignoring blondie's concern._

_Pulling Castiel by the tie, Dean leaned forward and closed the gap between their mouths, kissing Cas like his life depended on it. Castiel was kissing back. And damn, he was kissing him hard._

_A small cough interrupted their make out session. And of-fucking-course it was blondie. 'Guy couldn't even take a fucking hint!' Dean thought angrily as he glared at him._

_"Well I'm happy that the man of your dreams actually reciprocates your feelings little bro! I'll see you later Cassie, be safe, and practice safe sex!" Blondie laughed as he walked out of the library._

_'Wait? Little bro? That guy was Cas's older brother?' Dean thought. His mind was going crazy by the second as he was trying to comprehend what just happened!_

_"Dean? Are you ok?" a small voice asked shyly. Dean was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he turned over to Castiel. "So…umm…Dean? Is it really true that you reciprocate my feelings as well?" After a few moments with no response, Castiel pulled back and turned around. "I don't enjoy being made a fool of Dean, especially in front of my brother-"_

_"Wait Cas! It wasn't that!" Dean waved his hands back in forth._

_"Then what was it Dean? Did you kiss me because you knew I liked you! Do you just seduce people and toss them away when you find a new interest? Do you-" Castiel was silenced by another pair of lips on his again._

_"Cas…it wasn't like that," Dean said after breaking the kiss. "I was going to ask you out, but then I saw you laughing with your brother, thinking it was another man trying to steal you away. I couldn't handle the thought of someone taking away the man I'm falling for. I'm sorry Castiel…"_

 

_You've heard me saying_

_that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true_

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned has overturned_

_I beg of you_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

 

_Castiel was astonished by Dean's confession. And all this time, Castiel thought his crush for Dean was simply one sided. Knowing that it goes both ways, Castiel asked meekly, "How long have you liked me?"_

_"Since the first time I saw those beautiful blue eyes," Dean blushed._

_Thankful that it was almost time to close up, and there were no other patrons here, Castiel did the unthinkable. Castiel pulled Dean back close to him and kissed him like he wanted to from the first time he saw him. Dean reciprocated the action and kissed back with just as much force and passion. A tiny moan escaped Castiel's lips and Dean took that as an invitation to do more._

_"Cas… I know I haven't taken you out yet, but I need you…I need you now," Dean said in a very husky voice. Castiel whimpered as he took Dean's hand and lead him into the back room with him._

 

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile_

_and, baby, I was stuck_

_I still don't know what_

_you've done with me_

_A grown-up woman_

_should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_

_I beg you, dear_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

 

_After closing the door behind them, they kissed each other again, except there was no holding back from either of them. Their tongues clashed together in a heat of passion, with teeth scraping along each other._

_"Cas…fuck, I've wanted this... I've wanted only you," Dean's breaths were moving along hotly against Castiel's jaw and neck. Dean's words struck at Castiel's heart making his arousal that much more powerful. Dean's eyes turned black with arousal seeing Castiel's cheeks painted red and his blue eyes, somehow more intense, staring directly at him. He already looked so disheveled, and Dean couldn't wait until they got to the real fun stuff._

_"Dean…please…take me…" Castiel's voice became raspier as Dean's kisses moved along his neck, leaving small hickies here and there. Dean began to unbutton Castiel's shirt as he started moving lower and lower with each button gone. Castiel however, was not as patient and started to claw at Dean's shirt, wanting that damn thing off already!_

_Dean chuckled at Castiel's impatience and pushed off of Castiel to remove his shirt. After quickly removing it, he revealed a very toned set of abs and a good amount of muscle on him. Castiel's eyes never left him as he stalked closer and closer to Dean. Castiel pounced hungrily at Dean, never giving him a moment to breathe as he attacked him with kisses all over his body. Dean was overblown by lust at this point, but not before looking down at Castiel who was scrambling to unzip his pants._

_"Cas…wait…fuck, Cas!" Castiel was already mouthing Dean's prominent erection through the cloth as he managed to get Dean's pants down to his ankles. Dean regretted pulling Castiel off, but he wanted to make sure this was ok for him. "Cas are you sure you're ready for this? We don't have to rush, I promise I won't get mad. We can take things slow for now." Although Dean was about seconds away from violating Cas in every way he knew, he wanted to be sure Cas's feelings were addressed first. That he wasn't forcing him into anything or making this be a one-time fuck. He wanted to be with Castiel, body and heart for as long as they last._

_"Dean, I promise I'm ready. I've never felt like this about anyone before. I think I gradually falling for you Dean!" Castiel confessed, his blush reaching all the way to his neck hoping Dean felt the same way._

_Dean was amazed at Cas's confession and pulled him up to give him a sincere kiss. "I think I'm falling for you to Cas. Ever since I first met you," Dean whispered breathing against Castiel's lips. As they kissed once more, their arousal grew tenfold and they starting moving in a passionate dance._

_Castiel broke the kiss and lowered himself to Dean's erection once more. Both sure of themselves this time, Castiel removed Dean's boxers and teasingly licked Dean's length. "Fuck, Cas, please," Dean pleaded with undoubtable lust in his eyes. Without much encouragement, Castiel gave one long suck to Dean's length. It was hot and heavy, and god! So big in his mouth and Castiel fucking loved it. On the other hand, Dean was moaning obscenely trying to grab hold of anything. Not wanting to force anymore of himself in Castiel's mouth, Dean settled for digging his fingernail in his palms._

_Castiel's tongue moved expertly along his length swirling his tongue from the tip to the underside of his cock. Dean was in heaven, receiving the best kind of pleasure in his nature born life. However, Castiel needed more. He couldn't get enough of Dean. He wanted Dean inside him, fucking him with abandon until his voice was lost still trying to scream out his name. Imagining this in his head, Castiel pulled down his own pants and move his fingers towards his hole. Listening to Dean's moans above him only spurred him on as he slipped one finger inside himself._

_Dean made the biggest mistake looking down at Cas. Not only was he giving Dean the best damn blow job ever, but he was on his knees with two fingers up his ass thrusting as hard and fast as his hand would let him. Dean couldn't move, he could only just stare at the sight below him. When Cas was about to add another finger inside himself, Dean's words flowed straight out of him, each getting more desperate and broken._

_"Cas-fuck! Fuck baby, you look so good like this. Do you—Fuck! Do you do this when you're alone? Thinking about me fucking that tight little hole of yours? I know I do – fuck! Cas holy shit! I've imagined stuffing my fat cock in your tight ass! Is that what you want baby? Me fucking you until you can't even breathe?"_

_Castiel couldn't even begin to describe how much of a turn on that was. Castiel wanted it all. He wanted everything Dean wanted to give him and more. "Castiel-" God his name sounded amazing coming from him. "I need to touch you." In a flash, Castiel was pulled off of Dean's dick and pulled up for an incredibly intense kiss. "I want you-" Dean breathed, "bent over that desk right fucking now."_

_Castiel couldn't move quickly enough as he got himself ready in position. Castiel waited for what seemed like forever until he felt Dean's hands stroking Castiel's pale narrow hips. Castiel moaned at the attention, but then quickly felt cool air where his hands were. He whipped his head around and saw Dean pulling out a condom from his pants pocket. He would ask about that later, but for now, he wanted him inside him now dammit! Making quick work of ripping it out and placing it on, Dean was back behind Castiel. "Dean…" Castiel whined, "please fuck me. Please just-I need to feel you."_

_Dean couldn't handle it anymore and pushed the head of his cock in slowly. Dean had to grit his teeth from pushing anymore in. Meanwhile Castiel gasped at the sudden intrusion. Thankfully Dean paused to give him time to get him used to his size. After a couple of moments, Castiel pushed back towards Dean to have more of him in himself._

_The slight burn was quickly overtaken by pleasure as Dean bottomed all the way out in Castiel. "C-c-cas-baby? Are you ok?" Dean whimpered by the overwhelming pleasure, but had to make sure Castiel was ok first._

_Experimenting a little, Castiel bucked his hips back onto Dean's cock. With a loud moan, this provided Dean with all the answers he needed before his bucked his hips up earning a gasp from Cas. "Dean, fuck-do that again." Dean made no hesitation as he began to drive Castiel harder and harder into the desk. Castiel was clawing for any kind of leverage, nails digging into the wood. Castiel was begging for anything Dean was giving him, whether it be harder, or faster, or deeper, Dean gave him everything and more. At one particular thrust, Dean hit a nerve that nearly made Castiel come on the spot. "Oh god De-Dean! I feel-fuck! I feel you everywhere, oh God!" Castiel kept blabbering words after words. Moan after moan. Sentences becoming syllables. Dean made sure to make each thrust hit that one spot. With each hit, it driving Castiel closer and closer to the edge, but he still wanted more. Dean bent down towards Castiel. His chest on top of Cas's back, but his hips moving more sporadically._

_"Shit, Cas- You have no idea how beautiful you look. Taking my cock so easily," Dean growled in his ear. Castiel whined and moaned, shutting his eyes from the intense pleasure he was receiving. "Come baby, come for me. Let me feel you let go," Dean whispered in his ear as he thrusted harder into Cas's shaking body. Castiel nearly screamed as he came all over the desk. Dean followed moments afterward screaming out Castiel's name in the empty room._

_Breathing away from their highs, Dean pulled out of Castiel slowly. Castiel immediately felt empty without Dean, but felt utterly amazing. He throat hurt from all the moans and screams, but it was all worth it in the end. Castiel turned over to seen Dean coming down from his blissful state and staring directly at Cas. With no explanation, Dean planted a small kiss on Castiel's lips. "I think I'm in love with you, Castiel." Castiel was speechless, but as he looked into the man's green eyes, he caught himself falling for him as well._

_"I think I love you too, Dean."_

 

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

 

Every day after that were some of the happiest moments of Castiel's life, and now here they were hours away from getting married. "Well Cas, as much as I would love to stay here with you in my arms, it's time for me to head on out with the guys," Dean whispered this his head pulling away slowly. "Who knows, I might even see you later tonight," Dean winked before walking back to island.

'I guess it's time for me to head over to my own party' Castiel thought going the opposite way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! First sex scene! It may not be the greatest, but I hope you enjoy it! Maybe? Yes, yes? o///o Either way, progression into the story! Thank you all for your kudos, each are much appreciated!


	6. Bachelor Party

The lights and the music were beyond fantastic as Castiel danced around with Charlie, Kevin, and many other guests that were invited to the wedding. Everyone was smiling and laughing and just having a ball of a time there in celebration of the soon-to-be husband. At long last, the song came to an end revealing a familiar voice through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting for one night, and one night only…" Balthazar voice rang.

"Because that's all we got for ya," Lucifer interjected.

"Speak for yourself you old windbag," Balthazar said saucily.

The crowd giggled between the little feud, but was silenced as smoke began to waver amongst the ground.

"Presenting the biggest and baddest gay band in the world…Gabriel and the Tricksters!" Castiel screamed as his brother followed by his fellow bandmates came out on the small stage. All three were dressed up in their original rock outfits from their rock ages. Lucifer headed over to his drum set in a classic black tank top, checkered skinny jeans, black Converse, and his famous red bandana on his arm. Balthazar may his way over with his guitar rocking out a gray V-neck, black skinny jeans, and black boots. However none could compare to how fabulous Gabriel looked on stage. Gabriel was dressed in a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. However, what surprised the crowd the most was his teased hair, his black sexy eyeliner, and the single earring on his left ear which dangled a few feathers and a single cross.

As he may his way to the microphone, everyone was cheering the band on to start playing. "Time to get this party really started! This's one's for you little bro! Hit it!" And with that Lucifer banged his drumsticks, 1, 2, 3, GO!

 

_I never meant to be so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I would never do_

_A look from you and I would fall from grace_

_And that would wipe the smile right from my face_

_Do you remember when we used to dance?_

_And incidents arose from circumstance_

_One thing lead to another we were young_

_And we would scream together songs unsung_

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what my heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

 

Below on the dock, Sam, Crowley, and Michael were boarding the island before they heard the beat of music up above along with lights streaming from a particular area. Curious as to know what was going they made their way up the stairs to hear an all but very familiar song.

"It's our song," Sam whispered, but not quiet enough.

"Your song?" Crowley questioned.

"It's my song," Michael interjected.

By the time all three made their way to the top of the stairs, they were greeted by the sight of their old lover dressed up as, well something they wouldn't really expect. But very…very…sexy, as they were all thinking to themselves. Oh yes, they were all very entranced by the sight of Gabriel belting out the lyrics to the very loud crowd.

 

_And now you find yourself in '82_

_The disco hot spots hold no charm for you_

_You can concern yourself with bigger things_

_You catch a pearl and ride the dragon's wings_

_'Cause it's the heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

 

As Gabriel sang his heart out, his eyes scanned the crowd smiling at his cheering fans like in the old days. However, his voice almost gave out as his eyes met with all three of his ex-lovers standing together watching him sing. His eyes specifically locked onto Sam as he watched him sing the song softly with him. Thankfully, it was the guitar solo so Gabriel can have a couple moments to breathe a little. To Lucifer, who was looking at him with a very worried expression on his face, Gabriel mouthed to him "Look, look, look, look." Lucifer's vision followed Gabriel's and landed dead center on the three men staring at Gabriel, all unnoticeable by anyone else in the crowd. Balthazar, who also looked in their direction, quickly put two and two together over Gabriel's sudden distress and also found the small group. However, before they could question it further (or ruin the song), Gabriel went back to singing again.

 

_And when your looks are gone and you're alone_

_How many nights you sit beside the phone_

_What were the things you wanted for yourself?_

_Teenage ambitions you remember well_

 

Gabriel's mind was wandering everywhere, asking question left and right. But then he remembered why he was here. He was here for Castiel, it was his night, and he would not ruin his night before the big day. Remembering that, Gabriel forced a smile back on his face and moved his eyes back on the  **invited**  crowd below him. Castiel was cheering and dancing along to the music as was everyone else, but to Gabriel it made it all worth it.

 

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what your heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_Heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_Heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

_Heat of the moment_

 

As the song came to an end, the crowd was in uproar. Many were screaming, clapping, pleading for an encore. In the far back, Gabriel also noticed the small group of men in the back giving him their cheers as well. The sight made Gabriel almost want to choke. He couldn't take it anymore; giving one last bow, Gabriel slowly started to move away from the stage. Following Gabriel's lead, Balthazar grab the microphone and screamed, "We are Gabriel and the Tricksters! Good night to you all you filthy bastards!" As the crowd continued to cheer on the Tricksters, it was the prefect escape for Gabriel to run off the stage unnoticed. Following closely behind were Balthazar and Lucifer, rushing to comfort their saddened friend.

"Why are they even here, if not to ruin Castiel's wedding?" Gabriel said, speed walking back towards his room on the verge of tears.

"But I thought you weren't so keen on Castiel's wedding?" Lucifer asked rushing to catch up with him.

"But I don't want them spoiling it, they have no right to show up like this. What have they ever done for this family, besides destroying my heart and leaving me alone on this island to raise a brother by myself?"

"Gabriel, they don't even know that you were the only one raising Castiel or your hardships in buying this island," Lucifer argued.

"Well, they didn't need to know, did they? I've done a great job with Cassie, all by myself. And the island too! And I won't be muscled out by some…good-for-nothing bastards and their pathetic lies!"

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

Meanwhile, Castiel's bachelor party was in full swing even after Gabriel and the Tricksters left the stage. However, Sam's heart was a little torn after noticing Gabriel's sad expression after the band ended. He decided to wander the island alone with his thoughts as the other two made their way over to the bar.  _How dare he show up like this unannounced? Did he really think he can make up for those lost years of leaving Gabriel alone? Why did fate have to make his life a mess?_  However his thoughts were pulled out by a familiar voice behind him.

"Sammy?"

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

Over at the bar, Michael and Crowley were enjoying their drinks before a crowd of girls and guys pulled them away.

 

_Is there a man out there?_

_Someone to hear my prayer?_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight_

 

Unsure of what else to do, the two went along with whatever was happening, however they deeply regretted that as two were being tied to a pole. Vulnerable, bound, and unsure of what was happening next, this was either going to be one kinky night or one night of torture.

 

_Won't somebody help me_

_Chase the shadows away_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight_

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

"Hi," Sam said with a sense of fear in his voice.

"Sam," Dean said with a stern voice of his own.

"Dean, look I'm sorry for-"

"Why are you here?"

"I…"Sam started, however remembered the promise he made to Castiel. "I wanted to find you…to apologize for running away…after Jess." At least, it wasn't a complete lie.

_After coming back home from his trip in Europe, he was lost, hurt, and most of all heart-broken. However, the harsh fact of reality caught up with him too soon, as he had a fiancé waiting for him back home. Coming back home was never the same, true he agreed to marry Jess, but after his days with Gabriel, he wasn't so sure anymore. However, he had made his choice already, and he chose Jess over Gabriel. A regret he would bear for the rest of his life._

_As life continued on, things were improving and Sam's heart was almost ready to marry Jess once more. But of course, life had a much different plan for him. A month after his return from Europe, Sam got a call from work. A fire had started at his home! Jess! He sprinted out of his office and rushed as fast as he could to his house. However, it was too late. Black ashes and smoke filled the surrounding area. Anything and everything was destroyed within radius. As the scene before him unfolded, Sam sank to his knees, crying. Screaming. Terrified. Hurt. Broken. There was a multitude of expressions that ran through his mind, but none could be thoroughly expressed in words as he continued to cry._

_As the fire died down, a fireman presented Sam with a shiny object in his hands. A gold ring. A ring of promise. Of hope. Of love. Sam cried even more at the object, as his head were filled with images of his time with Jess. Their laughs and smiles, and of course their overall happiness. But strangely enough, Gabriel was there too; a man that he loved just as much, if not stronger. But Sam was too afraid to commit to, and decided to leave him alone and abandoned._

_Having enough heartbreaks, Sam decided to leave, with not a trace of where he was going in the world…_

"Sam, we could have worked this out! You could have told me what happened-" Dean yelled.

"And then what Dean! Relive my fiancé burning away while I could do nothing to save her!" Sam interjected with anger in his eyes. Dean was immediately silenced. The silent stares between them spoke words of unresolved hurt and pain throughout these past couple of years.

"You could have let me know where you were Sam…you could have…" Dean's eyes revealed unshed tears of all the years without his brother. Dean knew Sam would have taken Jess's death hard, but he'd never imagine Sam would just leave without any word. They were brothers, and as a brother it was Dean's job to stay by him, to care for him, and watch over him. He lost apart of himself without Sam.

"Dean…I'm so sorry…" Sam said with a broken voice. He moved towards Dean to bring him into a hug. The reunion was nothing short of a miracle to the both of them. All kinds of emotion were finally relieved in that single moment. All kinds of hurt, pain, and suffering were comforted within the closeness of each other. They both cried in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. When they finally pulled apart, they wiped off their tears and smiled at each other like they never left each other.

"So we're okay?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Of course, we are, we're brothers. Have been and always will be," Dean said with a smile. "Now get over here you little dork. That's enough chick flick moments for one night," Dean brought him in with another hug and then in a head lock. When he let go, they decided to catch up on things that happened in their lives like old times. Sam didn't reveal much, but he was a great listener when Dean started talking about his future husband. He talked on and on, like they were truly meant to be. Maybe Castiel was good for him.

However, not soon enough, Dean was called back by one of the guys to ignite their ultimate plan for his bachelor's party.

"Go ahead Dean, I catch up with you later," Sam said laughing.

"You sure? Sammy, don't drop out on me," Dean pleaded.

"You go, I'll be there at your wedding, sure as hell ain't missing that," Sam said with a determined voice.

"Damn straight!" Dean yelled as he headed off with the guys.

Sam smiled as his brother took off. Sam sighed as he sat down on an old bench, once again alone with his thoughts. 'Despite everything that's happened at least one good thing came out of it.' He was very grateful that at least he had his brother by his side once more, as well as a new addition to the family. However, this did not relieve the heartache he felt for Gabriel after all these years. 'Can we ever truly be together again?' Sam thought in silence. Behind him, he heard footsteps revealing Castiel seeming to be in search of him.

"I think I should explain to Gabriel that I come in peace," Sam said.

"Oh, no, really. You should wait until he has a few drinks in him first," Castiel joked in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Yea, that sounds like a good plan," Sam sighed. Castiel took his place beside him as they stared at the sea in silence. "Do you know, I drew this whole place upon the back of a menu one night," Sam breaking the silence. "I always dreamt I'd come back here."

"What kept you?" Castiel asked curiously.

"What's your brother said about me?" Sam questioned.

Castiel sighed in defeat, he knew this would lead to this eventually. "He never really mentioned you to me."

"Castiel?" Castiel looked up into Sam's sad eyes. "What am I doing here?" But before Castiel can answer, a window from Gabriel's room was open. Fearing Gabriel might look outside; Castiel fled, leaving Sam once more alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of the internet still following this story! Thank you so much for everything and thank you for sticking by this story, but we are almost towards the end! I mean come on, who doesn't want to see a wedding happen! But what to come next? We'll just have to wait and see!


	7. Why Stop the Party?

In Gabriel's room, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Balthazar were all lying in Gabriel's bed each with a glass of wine within their grasps. After Gabriel's recent breakdown from seeing his ex-lovers watching their show, Lucifer and Balthazar were trying to cheer up with a bottle of wine and some fresh air from Gabriel's window.

"Somebody up there…," Gabriel said pointing towards the ceiling. "Has…-hic- has got it in for me." Gabriel said sounding a little bit on the drunk side. "I bet it's my father. Fucking homophobic prick," Gabriel said angrily, drinking down another glass of wine.

"Oh, and wasn't he a ray of sunshine," Balthazar said sarcastically.

After much thought, at least after there was alcohol in his system, Gabriel decided that his heart has had enough torture for one night. "That's it, I'm…I'm gonna -hic- gonna go get them out of here," Gabriel said with determination moving to get up. But of course, he had to be stopped by his two best friends once again.

"Nope! You go in there guns loaded, there's gonna be questions," Lucifer reasoned pushing him back down on the bed. "Now, listen," Lucifer said looking at Gabriel with a serious expression on his face. "Listen, what we're gonna do is, we'll get them plastered tonight, and then tomorrow, Balthazar and I will take them…fishing?" Lucifer suggested, thought very weakly.

"Fishing? Oh, please," Balthazar snorted.

"What do you suggest we do with three men?" Lucifer said giving Balthazar a you're-not-helping-face.

Balthazar lied down in thought, "Well, then, that takes me back."

 

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness_

_To the break of the day_

 

Meanwhile at the back at Castiel's bachelor party, Crowley managed to escape the clutches of those kinky bastards and their weird bondage. As he crawled through the floor, he was meet with a pair of feet who belonged to a somewhat out of breath Castiel.

"Hello," Castiel said looking down at Crowley. "You okay?" he asked helping him up to his feet.

"I'm fine," Crowley said brushing off the dirt on his shoulders. Deciding to try to calm down a bit, they both headed to the bar to catch each other's breath. "Fancy Gabriel having a grown-up brother!" Crowley said out of the blue. Curious as to know more about him, Castiel went along with the conversation.

"Do you have any siblings, Crowley?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I have my dog, Growley. That's the extent of my relationships," Crowley said ordering another drink. "I would have loved younger brother or a sister. I'd have spoiled them rotten." Crowley sighed as he suddenly began to eye Castiel very oddly. This made Castiel very curious, and somewhat nervous, as to what Crowley was hinting at, but choose to push it off for another time _. 'Still though, what was he hinting at? Is he saying he wanted a brother? Did he want Castiel as a brother? Could this bring him and Gabriel back together?_ ' Brushing it away, Castiel went to go talk to Michael, who was apparently pole dancing on the same one he was just bound to.

 

_Is there a man out there?_

_Someone to hear my prayer?_

 

Not wanting to make a scene, or pull Micheal away from his 'adoring fans', Castiel went to dance.

"This is fantastic!" Michael yelled over the music as Castiel danced alongside him. "How on earth did Gabriel get money to buy this place?" Michael asked curiously.

"He was left some money by the old lady he looked after, after he came back from his travels," Castiel explained. "I believe her name was…Becky?" Castiel said trying to think.

"My great-aunt Becky?" Michael said with bewildering eyes.

"I guess," Castiel shrugged.

"I always heard her money was left to family," Michael said as he and Castiel stopped dancing for a moment. "Will you excuse me?" Michael all but ran to process this information. Castiel began to question this information too. ' _Did Gabriel have a secret place in Michael's family when they were together? Why would his aunt be involved with Gabriel?'_

However, his thoughts were once again pulled away. But this time, it was by a scream of terror from one of the guests. Others began to scream around her as they all started pointing at the men in cowboy hats and bandannas on top of the roofs of the buildings.

 

_People everywhere_

_A sense of expectation hanging in the air_

_Giving out a spark_

_Across the room_

_your eyes are glowing in the dark_

 

Castiel looked up and saw the men swinging from the buildings, invading his bachelor's party. But instead of attacking, they were in fact, joining his own guests in with the music and the lights. Not looking out for himself, Castiel was roped in by one very particular cowboy. He was bounded by the waist in a thick lasso and was immediately pulled towards the cowboy. "Gotcha pretty boy," the cowboy said smugly. Of course, it would be Dean's idea to crash his own bachelor's party. Castiel laughed as he took off the lasso and connected his hands with Dean's in order to dance.

 

_And here we go again_

_We know the start, we know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before_

_And now we're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

 

As Castiel and Dean continued to dance, Castiel saw out of the corner of his eye Sam. 'So I guess,he wanted to join the fun,' Castiel thought as he smiled. But then his smile immediately left his face when he remembered he didn't tell Dean that he invited Sam to the wedding. And of course, right at that moment, Gabriel (in a slightly tipsy state), along with Balthazar and Lucifer, had to come out of his room. 'Shit! I can't have either of them seeing Sam!'

 

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

 

"Go dance with Gabriel!" Castiel yelled over the music, pushing away from Dean to reach over to Sam.

"Castiel!" Sam yelled. "I need to talk to Gabriel now, I have something really important to say," Sam said as he started walking over towards Gabriel. However he didn't get very far as he was grabbed by the wrists by Castiel.

"Wait, Sam! Please don't do this now-"

"I'm still in love with him!" Sam's words pierced Castiel's heart. He didn't know what to think or what to say. But he had to think fast, this was good, this is what he wanted. Wasn't it?

"Sam, listen to me. My brother doesn't know that I know you're here. So can we wait until after my wedding?" Castiel begged with puppy-dog eyes. "Please, it'll be our secret till then," Castiel pleaded. Sam was very hesitant on the plan, but decided to cave for Castiel's sake. However this did not stop Sam from making his way towards the dance floor among the sea of people.

 

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

 

Castiel still couldn't believe the events that took place. With Crowley wanting a brother, Michael's secret family, and now Sam's love confession, Castiel's head was spinning. Feeling light-headed and confused, Castiel was starting to sway a bit. Across the floor, with worry in his eyes, Dean made his way over to his crippling fiancé to try to see what was wrong.

"Babe, are you okay?" Dean asked completely worried. Instead of leaning towards his touch, Castiel pushed him back.

"I can't breathe!" Castiel yelled running back into the crowd searching for any sign of Crowley, Michael, or Sam.

"Castiel, I need to talk to you!" Michael's voice boomed over the music as a hand pulled him away from the crowd. Once in a relatively quiet location, Michael took Castiel's hands and spoke. "Castiel, I know why Becky sent the money. She knew me and Gabriel were meant to be! Isn't that why you sent me the invitation? To carry on the family name?" Castiel was wide-eyed after Michael's explanation. He took his hand back trying to process what just happened. "I'll make sure Gabriel won't be alone anymore, Castiel, I'll tell him tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow!" Michael all but leaped out of his seat and back into the crowd.

Castiel was not having a nice night. First Sam, now Michael? Why now, why all of a sudden? Thankfully, or not, Castiel was found by Crowley, with a look on his face that all but screamed news.

 

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

 

"Castiel, I finally know why you sent me the invite. You wanted someone to look after Gabriel, and to love him as much as he loved you, isn't that right? Well, I'm going to tell him. I'm going to confess my love for him tomorrow! I'll make sure you have the best brother yet!" And with that Crowley was back into the crowd as fast as he talked.

Now Castiel's head was really spinning. He didn't want this! He was hoping, only one would come back to Gabriel, not all three! What was happening?

Castiel made his way back through the crowd blindly, but stopped right in the middle of the dancefloor. Everyone started to crowd around him. The lights were starting to make him sick. And the endless amount of thoughts was flooding his mind!  _'…you turned my whole world upside down…' 'What am I doing here?' 'I'd have spoiled them rotten' '…her money was left to family…' 'I'm still in love with him'_

 

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

 

Everything was too much for him. Nothing was making sense anymore…Castiel's vision began to fade as his body was moving towards the ground. A crowd of people immediately swarmed around him, voices unidentifiable as his vision went completely black.

"Castiel! Cas!"

"Stand back, everybody. Give him some space."

"Cassie..."

"Baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er meh gawd! I am so sorry for the gap in between updating! I blame school...freaking school, shame on you! But I hope you guys are still with me and sticking to this story! Big stuff happening and coming up fast!


	8. Party's Over Everyone!

Gabriel busted through Balthazar's and Lucifer's room with a terrified look in his eyes. "I have been tossing and turning all night!" he rushed out, plopping himself at the foot of Balthazar's bed, who was quite frankly still asleep. Lucifer, on the other hand, was all dressed up and look liked he was heading out somewhere.

Choosing to ignore the state of his friends, Gabriel kept talking. "I have three uninvited guests still loose on this island! And now Cassie is in bed sick!" Gabriel looked like he too was getting sick from everything that was happening. "We got to do something!"

"Gabriel! Gabriel! Gabriel! It's all under control!" Lucifer assured. "I'm taking Michael and Sam fishing…and Crowley's talked Balthazar into water-rafting." Gabriel seemed unsure, but as the sight of Balthazar getting up, it didn't seem too bad that he'd get out and explore the island.

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

Meanwhile Castiel was rushing towards Kevin's and Charlie's room with a similar look across his face. Face planting on Kevin's bed, Castiel yelled out, "I have three guys coming to my wedding all prepared to basically throw their hearts out at Gabriel! I have to figure out which two are no good, and which is the right one for Gabriel." Castiel groaned, half due to last night's party and the other to Gabriel's situation.

"Cassie darling, it's all under control," Charlie reinsured.

"Yea, Castiel!" Kevin included.

"We're each gonna go off, grab a man, interrogate him, swap notes, and decide," Charlie said with confidence in her plan. Castiel was still a bit woozy from last night, but agreed. He prayed to God he was doing the right thing.

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

On Michael's boat, Crowley sat in thought as Michael was preparing breakfast. "What's on your mind Crowley?" Michael asked. However, he too was deep in thought from the events of last night. In fact last night consisted of one man in particular...but he wasn't about to reveal that. 

"I want to get something off my chest," Crowley started.

"Me, too," Michael huffed.

"Last night, I discovered something wonderful. It was a wake-up call, a way to look at myself and what I really want out of life," Crowley continued.

"Last night huh?" Michael asked intrigued. Crowley gave a small nod, but continued to say nothing. "And now we…say it out loud," Michael pushed.

"No no! It's absolutely hush-hush. At least for now, all will be revealed tonight," Crowley stated. "But what did you wanted to say?" Crowley asked remembering Michael small comment.

"I'm gonna level with you Crowley. I don't think I can do this. He's a wonderful guy, but can I really take him on in my life?" Michael asked placing his head in his hands.

"Michael, where's your spontaneity?" Crowley asked patting his back.

"It's this…This family you know?" Michael said pulling his head back up.

"Well you don't have to marry him-"

"Wait? What!" Michael yelled.

"Hello!" Lucifer yelled from on top of the boat. The two heard Lucifer's footsteps coming closer and closer to the door before he popped his head in on the men. "Is this a bad time?" Lucifer asked as he stared at the two, but more specifically towards Michael. A small blush reached his face as events of last night suddenly came to mind about...well Michael!

Ignoring his previous conversation, Michael smiled at Lucifer and got up to finish making breakfast. "Hey, right on time for breakfast. We're serving up the works."

"I think you just did," Lucifer muffled under his breath as he continued to watch Michael work.

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

"God, what a mess," Gabriel bitterly muttered as he was picking up the trash from last night. Gabriel's mind was still bringing him flashes of last night, seeing his ex-lovers all over again was just...ugh. He needed a distraction. Luckily, Castiel was walking by, however he had a nasty look on his face. "Hey!" Gabriel called out. Thankfully Castiel acknowledged his presence, but it still didn't look very welcoming.

"What?" Castiel asked, but wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'm fine," Castiel said hurriedly.

"Cassie…"

"What?"

"Last night, you and Dean…what's wrong?" Gabriel asked with concern. So Gabriel saw Castiel push Dean away. It's not like Castiel didn't already feel sick from doing that, but to raise concern from his brother, and on what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life! He truly was a mess…Castiel's eyes were beginning to tear up as he looked at Gabriel's saddened face. He walked over to Gabriel and leaned his body towards his big brother.

Gabriel immediately embraced Castiel hoping to give off some sort of comfort. "Tell me. Tell me what's wrong," Gabriel whispered soothing Castiel.

"I don't know what to do," Castiel whimpered through Gabriel's shirt sounding completely lost.

"You know what to do. Shh…" Gabriel said planting a kiss on Castiel's head. Castiel pulled away with a frown on his face and tears threatening to fall. "You don't have to do anything," Gabriel smiled. "You know, it's not too late, I can still call off the wedding. Everyone will understand." Gabriel suggested thinking this was the cause of Castiel's distress.

Completely taken back by Gabriel's suggestion, Castiel backed away slowly with a new set of anger on his face.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Gabriel asked now confused.

"No!" Castiel yelled. "No! That's what…that's what you want!" Castiel blurted out.

"No!" Gabriel said, now with shock.

"Yes! Yes it is, isn't it?" Castiel said defensively.

"Cassie!"

"You just…you have no idea," Castiel rushed. "You never had a wedding. You never did the relationship thing, always staying in your empty bubble, just you by yourself. Just you and your fucking perfect life! Well, good for you!"

"You know, I don't know why you're going off on me now! I really don't," Gabriel yelled with frustration.

"Because I…God! I love Dean, and I want to be with him for the rest of my life!" Castiel retorted back.

"Good! Great!" Gabriel having enough of Castiel's attitude and going back to cleaning.

"And don't want to wake up one day alone and afraid because I couldn't put some goddamn effort into building a relationship of my own! Because…it's just…it's just crap!" Castiel stormed off not even realizing his own words. Gabriel was in utter shock with eyes widened by Castiel's outburst.

To his side, Dean and his friends were laughing their way up the stairs recalling their best moments from last night. With anger still inside of him, Gabriel snapped at Dean and his friends, making them all silent. "Castiel is going to have an absolutely beautiful wedding, right?" Gabriel hissed. They were still frozen, unsure of what to say at that moment. "You guys, he's got to get ready. Move!" Gabriel yelled pushing them towards the direction of Dean's room.

Needing some time to cool down, Gabriel decided to fix that crack in the courtyard. Walking over to the little shed, he searched for his tools. Sorting through his things, he found…old bagpipes?

"I see you kept my bagpipes," a voice said behind him. Turning around, Gabriel was face to face with none other than Sam Winchester.

Not really wanting to talk about, whatever was happening between them now, Gabriel snorted. "They're supposed to ward off unwanted visitors," he said pushing passed Sam.

"Well, you don't need bagpipes to do that," Sam sighed.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Gabriel said tiredly, though his heart was racing exponentially. As a distraction, Gabriel moved over the crack on the ground.

"This was our dream, remember?" Sam said gazing the island. Gabriel took a sharp intake on that question. "Villa on the island?"

"Yea, well this is my reality. Hard work, and a crippling mortgage. And a hotel that's crumbling around me," Gabriel's voice sounding broken. Sam held sympathy in his eyes as Gabriel struggled. A man he loves so broken and hurt, with no one to heal his wounds. His heart was begging him to reach out to him, but to hold back until everything was settled down.

"Here let me help," Sam said reaching out to at least provide some help.

"No, that's alright," Gabriel said quickly getting out of Sam's touch. "I can deal with my own disasters."

No being able to stand it any longer, Sam blurted out, "Why didn't you tell me Castiel was getting married to my brother?"

Gabriel was frozen, but remained calm before answering. "I didn't think it was any of your business."

"You didn't think my brother, about to be marrying yours, was none of my business!" Sam sounding angry.

"Yes! I didn't! I didn't want to invite you, and instead of yelling at me, why don't you ask your knucklehead of a brother why he didn't invite you either!" Gabriel retorted back. Sam couldn't come up with anything to say. After a few moments of silence, Gabriel moved back to fixing the crack. However, his mind was screaming out to apologize for his inappropriate behavior.

Sam knew their own reasons for being apart. Thankfully, he already made amends with Dean, but still Gabriel's words stung. Hoping to change the subject, Sam asked, "why is he getting married on the island? Shouldn't he and Dean be preparing to go out into this world?"

Gabriel sighed but gave no answer. As happy as he was for Castiel, he didn't want to see another person that he loved go. He wasn't sure if his heart was ready for another tragedy. "He has a mind of his own, that kid," Gabriel breathed.

"Oh yea, I can see that," Sam chuckled. Gabriel made a small giggle too, making Sam's insides feel tingly. It was the first in a while he's heard that sound come out of Gabriel. "I think part of him just want to let you know that he isn't going to leave you alone here, on your own."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Gabriel, I've had to let go of someone very important to me too, and believe me, I think I know a thing or two about letting go. But if Castiel felt you were okay on your own, wouldn't he want something for himself?"

Gabriel was taken aback by this question. But he wasn't about to let Sam know that. "Okay here's the thing. I love being on my own. I really do," Gabriel forced a laugh. Sam was staring at him softly as Gabriel continued. "You know, every morning, I get up and I thank God that I don't have some…ass of a man telling me how to run my life," Gabriel was waving directly in Sam's direction. "I'm free and I'm single! And it's…it's great," Gabriel struggling to bring out his last point as he started to walk away.

"Gabriel, wait! Where were those happy days?" Sam yelled. "I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind. Whatever happened to our love? It used to be so nice, it used to be so good…"

Having enough of Sam, Gabriel ran away again to help with something else.

 

_So when you're near me, darling_

_Can't you hear me?_

_SOS_

_The love you gave me_

_Nothing else can save me_

_SOS_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone, though I try_

_How can I carry on?_

 

Gabriel had to take some deep breaths to reel in what had just occurred.  _Was Sam trying to comfort him? What did he want? And why does he have to bring up all these feelings from before?_ Gabriel's mind was racing. His heart was beating like it was about to burst open. But he had a wedding to prepare for.

 

_You seem so far away_

_though you are standing near_

_You made me feel alive_

_but something died, I fear_

_I really tried to make it out_

_I wish I understood_

_What happened to our love?_

_It used to be so good_

 

Sam retreated back to an old bench to rest his head. _'If Gabriel responded like this now, how will he feel when I actually tell him I love him still?'_  Sam was struggling to hold on, but he knew he couldn't leave Gabriel, not again.

 

_So when you're near me, darling_

_Can't you hear me?_

_SOS_

_And the love you gave me_

_Nothing else can save me_

_SOS_

_When you're gone_

_How can I even try to go on?_

_When you're gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Two chapters! Call it an apology gift for the gap! Back to regular updates! Promise!


	9. Slipping Through My Fingers

Out on the sea, Balthazar and Crowley were paddling across the ocean in a little raft.

"Gabriel must be tearing his hair out doing this wedding on his own. What do the exclusive guests normally do anyhow?"

"Send their congratulations and help pay," Balthazar said with a bored tone.

"I see. Well excuse me," Crowley carefully stood up on the boat, and dove into the sea.

"Crowley?" Balthazar called out, but he was already swimming his way to the shore.

"Balthazar!" A voice from behind called. The same flirtatious bartender from earlier was climbing into the raft right next to Balthazar. Still wet from climbing out the water, the bartender tried to maintain his cool by flashing Balthazar a sexy smile. "Let's pick up where we left off last night," he said leaning in towards Balthazar.

"Last night never happened," Balthazar said backing away from him. "I've drawn a veil over last night. Oh, God! Look at the time, gotta rush darling," following Crowley's move, Balthazar jumped into the water and swam to shore. However, he heard another splash from behind as he came up for air.

Finally reaching shore, Balthazar grabbed his towel to dry off, but not before the bartender was following closely behind. "Come on baby, don't tell me you don't remember me? I made you feel so good last night."

"Listen-"

"Adam."

"Adam. Listen, you're a great kid, but little boys that play with fire, get their fingers burned," Balthazar sassed and began to walk way. But Adam wasn't having any of it and continued to follow him. "Ughh…You're think you're so hot, teasing me. But wait until you're blue and I realize I can't take a chance on a kid like you. It's just something I wouldn't do." Adam's friends, who were watching this little scene, were all trying to send their encouragements on wooing Balthazar.

"There's that look in your eyes. I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. Oh, but boy you're only a child," Balthazar shrugged. However Adam grabbed him by the hand and spun him around to dance with him chest to chest. "Well, I can dance with you honey, if you think it's funny. But does your mother know that your out? And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, but does your mother know that you're out?" Balthazar said saucily as he danced with Adam.

Finally able to wrenched his hands away, Balthazar walked over to the bar. But of, course the kid wasn't about to give up just yet. "Look I can see, what you want, but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun. So maybe I'm not the one," Balthazar tried to reason. But sadly Adam shook his head as he stalked over to where Balthazar was sitting. "Now you're so cute, and I like your style. And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile. But boy, you're only a child," Balthazar reiterated.

Try as he might, Adam wasn't letting up. In fact, this only spurred him further to wooing Balthazar. "As I've said, I can dance with you, and I can chat with you, even flirt here and there, but are you really ready for this?" Balthazar sighed, but for some reason, the kid was starting to grow on him. Adam nodded rapidly in response, like an excited puppy. "Well then," Balthazar drank the last remains of his cocktail and leaned in towards Adam, lips almost touching. Adam closed his eyes waiting for Balthazar to close the gap. However, Balthazar blew his cocktail smelling breath in his face. "You better catch me." And with that Balthazar was off once again.

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel was rushing to get all the tables set up. He was barking out orders left and right to the other helpers on placement and colors.

"Green and blue! Yes! Just like that! Get the food inside until after the ceremony! Hurry we don't have much time!" While Gabriel was busy scrambling, Crowley, still wet from the sea, was climbing up the stairs to reach Gabriel.

"Hello Gabriel," Crowley breathed out.

"Crowley? What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked confused.

"I just wanted to give you this," Crowley said holding out a piece of paper for Gabriel to grab.

"I don't mean here here, I mean why are you on this island?" Gabriel asked taking the paper from Crowley's hand. "And what is this!?" Gabriel asked in shock reading the number on the check Crowley had just handed him.

"Now, I realized you've had it hard over these past couple of years, raising Castiel, running this island. I just wanted to make a small contribution to the wedding," Crowley explained.

Gabriel stared in disbelief, but shook his head holding the check out to Crowley. "I can't accept this. I just can't-"

"Can't, no take backs!" Crowley said before running away.

"Crowley?"

"You'll have to catch me if you want to give it back," Crowley yelled running down the stairs. Still in disbelief, Gabriel shook his head once more before stuffing the check in his pocket and returning to his job.

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

On the dock, Castiel was frantically searching for Dean. He couldn't do this anymore, he had to tell Dean what was happening. Thankfully he found Dean helping one of his companions. "Dean!"

Dean looked up to see a very distressed Castiel. After last night, Dean was worried sick about Castiel and wanted to figure out what he did wrong and how to fix it. "What's the matter?" Dean asked.

"You have to help me," Castiel whimpered out.

"Why, what's happened," Dean asked very concerned. However Castiel ran off the dock towards a small secluded area. "Baby?" Dean followed immediately hoping to get some answers. "Cas! Castiel!"

Catching their breaths, Castiel was struggling on how to tell Dean what he did. "I've done something completely insane," Castiel blurted out. Dean was now giving Castiel his full attention as Castiel was spilling everything he's been planning. "All of Gabriel old lovers are here for our wedding. And they all think they have a chance with Gabriel, and they're trying to woo him, but it's scaring him and-"

"All his what?" Dean asked trying to catch up with Castiel's words.

"I read Gabriel's diary, and I thought I could do something right for him by inviting his old exes in the hopes they could make him feel happy again," Castiel explained. "I thought I would know right away who was the one, but I didn't I just…I have no idea. And now, Gabriel is going to kill me, and they're all going to hate me, and you…"

"Hold on, hold on. You invited these guys and you didn't tell me," Dean asked trying to piece everything together. Castiel slowly nodded. Dean had to take in a deep breath before questioning anything further. "Do you happen to also be the reason my brother is here too?" Castiel nodded again hanging his head down.  _'Shit! He already met Sam!'_  Castiel thought. Dean was started to get furious. Not only did Sam keep a very important part of his life away from Dean, but his fiancé was hiding secrets from him too!

"I didn't tell you, because I thought you would try to stop me," Castiel said softly. When no response came from Dean, Castiel looked up to see Dean dangerously close to being down right angry. "I know I messed up but Dean-"

"Is that what this whole big white wedding was about? You playing match-maker for your brother?"

"No, no! Dean please-"

"I suggested on taking a boat to the mainland with a couple witnesses. And you insisted on this crazy circus so you could play Happy Family?" Dean yelled.

"It's about making my family whole. And I wanted to get married knowing I was whole," Castiel yelled back on the verge of tears.

"That doesn't come from finding a match for your brother, that comes from yourself and…Dammit Cas," Dean breathed. "The irony of this is that, I was searching to make myself whole too after Sam left. But then you came and I put everything on hold for you. Because I loved you and I wanted what you wanted. I just..."

"Dean please-" Castiel pleaded, tears spilling across his face. But Dean was already walking away to help prepare for his wedding. Castiel was crying out for Dean, but he never came back. He needed time alone, alone to think about what happened. However, even his loneliness was not left to himself as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Castiel? What's wrong?" Sam asked rushing over to comfort Castiel.

"Not now Sam," Castiel said wiping his tears away and walking back towards the island.

"Yes now! Because I can't get through to Gabriel, and now you're upset, and everything is just a mess," Sam cried out. "And how can I help you if I know you won't be happy?"

"I've heard this all from my brother, and I think he knows me better than you do," Castiel said walking faster.

"Castiel please, I know. I've been through this before and believe me, it doesn't always end with 'happily ever after'." Castiel paused to turn over to Sam with anger in his eyes.

"That is you, Sam. Not me. Okay? I love your brother more than anything in the world and I…" Castiel paused trying to regain focus. "Did you ever felt that way when chose Jess over Gabriel?"

"No," Sam said immediately. He didn't even have to think about that answer. It was wrong for him to choose Jess over Gabriel. And there were no words to describe the pain that he felt afterwards. Castiel stared him down for a minute before leaving once more.

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

Castiel ran all the way back to the villa to find Gabriel staring absentmindedly at the décor. Catching his breath, he walked over towards Gabriel. Catching sight of him, Gabriel eyes brightened dramatically. "Hey, kiddo. Where's Charlie and Kevin? I thought they were going to help you-"

"Will you help me?" Castiel pleaded. Gabriel had no words, surprised by Castiel's request, but nodded frantically.

Castiel all but ran to his room with Gabriel following closely behind. "Castiel, wait!" Gabriel chuckling at Castiel's enthusiasm. "It's okay, we have time," he said softly when they finally made it to Castiel's room.

 

_Schoolbag in hand_

_He leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye_

_With an absent-minded smile_

_I watch him go_

_With a surge of that well-known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing her_

_Forever_

_And without really entering him world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share his laughter_

_That funny little boy_

 

Inside, while Castiel was taking a shower, Gabriel stared at the room around him. 'Oh where did the times go? My little brother all grown up now.' Gabriel chuckled to himself softly as he wandered around Castiel's room. What used to be little toys and games that he and Gabriel used to play were now replaced with items Castiel and Dean collected over the years.  _'Oh whatever happened to my little Castiel?'_  Gabriel sat in thought.

 

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in his mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_He keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 

As Castiel emerged from the bathroom, he was blushing looking completely embarrassed for some reason. Before Gabriel could question it, he saw a small gash on Castiel's leg. "Even on your wedding day, you somehow find a way to hurt yourself huh?" Gabriel laughed as he examined the small cut. The brothers joked about Castiel's clumsiness and the memories along with it as Gabriel fixed Castiel up.

 

_Sleep in our eyes_

_Him and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake_

_I let precious time go by_

 

Still engaging in their memories, Gabriel pulled out his old secret scrapbook that took Castiel by surprise. But even so, he was so thankful he kept one. Going over it, Gabriel was recalling all the memories that came along with each photo. Each one bringing a smile to both of the brothers' faces. As Gabriel looked at Castiel now, he was quite proud of the man he is today.  _'I guess it's time for him to build his own memories_ ,' Gabriel thought as they continued to scroll through the scrapbook.

 

_Then when he's gone_

_There's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny_

_What happened to_

_those wonderful adventures_

_The places I had planned for us to go_

_Well, some of that we did_

_But most we didn't_

_And why, I just don't know_

 

By the time they had finished looking through Gabriel's scrapbook, they only had a few hours before the ceremony.  _'If only there was more time…'_  the clock ticking away the minutes. But with that, Gabriel got started on making Castiel looking perfect. Starting with Castiel's forever messed up hair, Gabriel combed it as straight as it can get, and making it look stunning on Castiel. With teeth brush, hair combed, and any other necessary changes fixed. The brothers were ready to put on their formal attire.

Gabriel wore a royal blue suit with a white shirt, a matching waistcoat and a black bowtie. Castiel, of course, wore a traditional white jacket with white slacks, a white shirt, a black waistcoat, and a black bowtie. Gabriel was stunned when he saw Castiel put together, he was absolutely perfect.

 

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in his mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_He keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

 

As Gabriel continued to fix every nook and cranny along Castiel's suit, Castiel was staring at mirror deep in thought. Without even thinking, Castiel asked, "Do you think I'm letting you down?"

Very taken by surprised, Gabriel looked at Castiel, mouth opened, for some kind of explanation to his absurd question. "Why would you ever even think that?" Gabriel stared in horror.

Castiel sighed as he turned around to look into Gabriel's eyes. "Well, because of what you've done. I mean, the Tricksters, raising a kid, and running a business all on your own." Castiel's eyes wandered away from Gabriel's as he hung his head in gloom. Castiel was very grateful for his brother with each passing moment, but he couldn't help but feel sad knowing Gabriel will be left alone once more on the island after he and Dean get married.

"Well, honey, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't go home, remember?" Gabriel said. Castiel sniffed, holding back a few tears at the memory of their homophobic father. Gabriel reached up for Castiel's chin to make him look back on him. "When I came out to dad, he told me to not ever bother coming back." Gabriel gave a slight pause as Castiel's eyes went to the floorboards again. But then Gabriel spoke again. "But seeing you grow into the man you are today, I wouldn't have had it any other way," he said with a smile on his face that, in too, also made Castiel smile a bit. "My god, look at what we've made here," Gabriel said staring at the both of them in the mirror. As the two embraced in each other's presence for a few moments, the clock struck an alarm signaling it was time to head on out.

"Are you ready to give me away?" Castiel asked looking at his brother.

"Yea," Gabriel said softly patting his back as they made their way outside.

 

_Sometimes I wish_

_That I could freeze the picture_

_And save it from the funny tricks of time_

_Slipping through my fingers_

 

Outside, a pathway was lit up signally for Castiel to follow it, with the end being the church. Taking one last breath, Castiel started to walk down the path, however Gabriel didn't follow. With tears making their way to his eyes, Gabriel decided to stay behind to compose his emotions before going after him. With one last wave, Castiel walked ahead knowing he'll meet Gabriel there.

 

_Schoolbag in hand_

_He leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye_

_With an absent-minded smile_


	10. A Wedding At Last

Having composed his internal emotions, Gabriel decided he was finally ready to give Castiel away without breaking down. Making his way through the path, he was caught up by Sam who was running towards him.

"Gabriel! Gabriel, we need to talk," Sam said out of breath.

"Sam, don't do this now. I can't hear this now!" Gabriel yelled walking a bit faster to get away from Sam once more. However he was stop by an outstretched hand pulling him back towards Sam.

"Gabriel, listen to me. This is about us," Sam said softly talking Gabriel's hands into his own. Gabriel's heart quickened, but he pulled his hand away before it could beat any faster.

"Sam…I don't wanna talk, about things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me, now it's history," Gabriel sighed. Sam decided to listen to what Gabriel had to say. "I've play all my cards, and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say, no more ace to play," Gabriel snorted at this as he looked into Sam's sorrowful eyes. "I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there," Sam reached out to him, by Gabriel softly pushed his arms away. "But I was a fool, playing by the rules."

"Gabe-"

"Tell me does she kiss, like I used to kiss you?" Gabriel now referring to Jess, the one Sam chose over him. "Does it feel the same, when she calls your name?" Sam looked up thinking sadly upon Jess. As hurt as he was for her, he never loved her the way he loved Gabriel.

"But I guess somewhere deep inside, you must know I miss you," Gabriel confessed. "But what can I say? Rules must be obeyed," Gabriel forcing laugh still believing Sam was married to Jess. Before Sam could say anything, Gabriel waved his hands. "I don't wanna talk, because it makes me feel sad. And I understand, you've probably come to shake my hand," Gabriel sounding defeated. "I apologize if it make you feel bad, seeing me so tense with no confidence, but you see-" Gabriel was interrupted by the sounds of bells. Shit! The ceremony! And with that Gabriel was sprinting towards the church leaving Sam alone in the dust.

"Gabriel!" Sam screamed.

But Gabriel simply ignored his cries as his own feelings deep inside were tearing him apart. However none of that mattered as made his way to the church as quickly as he could.

By the time he reached it, Castiel was waiting patiently outside with Charlie and Kevin next to him. The three looked up to see Gabriel out of breath struggling to reach the entrance.

"There you are!" Charlie screeched. "Come on, it's the big moment!" Gabriel waved her off as he took to his side by Castiel.

"Gabriel? Are you okay?" Castiel asked looking at his out-of-breath brother.

"I'm…I'm fine, let's do this," Gabriel said quickly regaining his breath.

Charlie popped her head through the door to signal the ceremony can start. "Panic is over! He's here."

A wave of relief spread through the guests as the piano started to play. The priest signaled the guests to rise as the ceremony was officially starting. The first one in was the flower girl spreading rose petals along her path. The second were the groomsmaids, Charlie and Kevin, to which the guests stared in awe at their outfits. Taking their places on the stage, the audience was ready for the groom to take his walk down the aisle.

The doors opened once more revealing the Novak brothers slowly making their way to the front. Everyone was smiling at them as they passed by, each silently congratulating them. By the time they reached the front, Dean was grinning from ear to ear seeing his beautiful fiancé walking down the aisle. Castiel and Gabriel exchanged one last hug before giving Castiel away to Dean. Tears swelled up in Gabriel's eyes, but he didn't let them fall as he took to his seat next to Balthazar and Lucifer.

With everyone settled in, even Sam who quietly made his way inside the church, the priest began to speak. "Welcome to Castiel and Dean, and to all your friends who have gathered together this evening. And welcome, especially, to Gabriel, who represents your family," the priest motioning over to Gabriel. "And welcome to-"

"And welcome Sam Winchester, Michael Cohen, and Crowley MacLeod, my past lovers," Gabriel interrupted. The crowd gasped at the sudden interruption by Gabriel. "Look Castiel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but-"

"I know, I invited them," Castiel said shyly to Gabriel.

"Wait that's impossible, you couldn't have known any of them, I've never told you," Gabriel said in disbelief. Castiel's eyes looked anywhere besides Gabriel's stare as Gabriel was trying to figure how in the hell Castiel knew about his past. Oh shit! The diary!

"Oh my God! That's why they're all here!" Gabriel yelled in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just…please forgive me," Castiel quickly said looking at Gabriel's panicked state.

"I don't know," but Gabriel sighed, his body visibly shrinking down, looking embarrassed. "…can you ever forgive me though?" Gabriel eyes softening as he hesitantly looked up at Castiel.

"What?" Castiel not believing he was the one being told sorry to. "Gabriel, I don't care if you slept with hundreds of men," the crowd gasping at the crudeness of their conversation. "You're my brother and I love you so much," Castiel said pulling Gabriel in for a hug. The audience awed at their embrace, even Dean patted Gabriel's back showing his forgiveness as well, especially for not telling him he dated Sam.

Gabriel brushed a tear away before sitting back down to his seat. "And for the record, I didn't sleep with hundreds of men," Gabriel pointing that out there to the crowd. The audience laughed while sighing in relief. With all that taken care of, Castiel signaled to the priest to start up again.

"Dearly beloved-"

"Wait! Am I getting this right? You were scared to tell your own brother about having relations with three guys? Is that why you wouldn't let me talk to you?" Sam stood up making his way to the front, once again interrupting the priest.

"Yea, that's right. And don't you get all self-righteous on me, because you have no one to blame but yourself," Gabriel retorted also standing out of his chair.

"Yea," Castiel turning around to face Sam. "If you hadn't dumped my brother and gone off and married somebody else-"

"Hey, hey, wait a minute! Gabriel I had to go home, I was engaged. But it was rough patch to fall in love with Jess again, because I was still thinking about you! And in the end, she died from a fire…" Sam's voice breaking a little bit. The audience gasped once more after hearing this distressing news. Even Gabriel felt guilty for Sam's loss. "But…I couldn't go back to her…"

"You…you…" Gabriel stuttered out.

"As heart-broken as I was, nothing else could compare to the heart-break I felt after leaving you! After Jess, I tried to come back to you, only when I did they said you were with some other man," Sam sounding crushed. Gabriel felt even guiltier bearing this cold truth. Gabriel's eyes slowly turning to look anywhere else than Sam. 

"So, what I mean to say is-"

"I'm sorry, but may I just butt in," Crowley said pushing his way to the front as well, effectively interrupting Sam.

"Oh for the love of…Crowley you don't have to-"

"No, no, I just wanted to say it's great to relive this little adventure," Crowley said quickly looking towards Gabriel. Gabriel smiled softly, as Crowley continued. "I just wanted to say, even with everything that's happened, I felt happy to come back here all these years. Gabriel, I loved you once, but I don't think I can again. In fact, I don't think I could ever love someone that way again," Crowley said softly. "Because what I really want in life… is well," Crowley carefully struggled out. "Well I want to be a big brother, maybe even a father. And you made me realize that Castiel," his eyes now on Castiel. "To make me realize this, and even feel as though I had a brother, even for just a tiny bit," Crowley said smiling at Castiel. "I've never thought I would ever see it, or even get that much after losing you Gabriel. So thank you, to the both of you," Crowley now looking sincere towards the two Novaks. Castiel smiled and went over to give Gabriel a hug. A sigh of relief came from Crowley from getting that off his chest.

"I'm with Crowley," Michael stated making his way to the front. "Even after everything, I'm so blessed to have had you in my life and even right at this very awkward moment in my life," Michael said sincerely. All of Gabriel's exes came in and gave Gabriel each a hug. Each one whispering their apologies and words of forgiveness. The audience giggled at the strange turn of events here before them, but was happy with the way things settled. With everyone's comments done, they all took their places once more.

The priest looking more than annoyed, began to start his speech once more. "Dearly beloved…"

"Wait!" Castiel interrupted once more. Turning towards the audience, he made an announcement. "I just realized, I didn't need a wedding or everyone to be in a happy relationship to make me feel whole. Because as I look at you all," Castiel moving his gaze towards Charlie and Kevin, then to Balthazar and Lucifer, to Gabriel's ex-lovers, to Gabriel, and finally to Dean, "I see that you are my family. And it doesn't have to be blood-related, or the one you're marrying, it's the people you choose as your family. And that is what make me…whole," Castiel smiled brightly at this realization. His attention then turned towards the man of his dreams, who was looking very please yet stunned by his speech. "Dean, when this is over, let's just get off this island! Explore the world like we said we wanted to!" As Castiel waited for a response from Dean, Dean's face slowly but surely turned into a soft smile.

"I love you so much, Cas," Dean said softly, proud of his fiancé for finally figuring the true meaning of family. The priest rolled his eyes hoping this would be the last interruption so he can marry these people already. With a moment of silent from everyone, the priest breathed in to start the speech once again.

"Dear-"

"Wait! Gabriel!" Sam shouted standing up once more. The priest threw his hands in the air as everyone turned to look at Sam. "Gabriel, what I've been trying to say all this time is that," Sam was struggling to piece together his words. "What I've wanted to say is that…I've been a broken man Gabriel…a broken man who's been in love with you for five years. And ever since I set foot on this island, I've been trying to tell you how much I love you," Sam finally got out.

Gabriel was speechless _. 'Sam had been in love with me all this time?'_  Gabriel's heart was racing faster and faster. This was almost too much to bear. But Gabriel would be lying if he said he didn't also have the same feelings towards Sam after all these years.

Seeing Gabriel's expression, Sam knew he had the same feelings buried deep down inside him too. Striding towards the front once more, Sam made his way towards the man of attention. "How 'bout Novak?" Sam said confidently. He reached into his pocket to pull out the same ring he gave to Jess, but should have been given to Gabriel all this time. "You're going to need someone to boss around on this island," Sam said saucily as he held up the ring for Gabriel to see.

Everyone in the room gasped once again at the sudden proposal. Now Gabriel was truly speechless. Lucifer and Balthazar were both encouraging Gabriel to say yes with the help of Castiel, Kevin, and Charlie. Dean even approved of the proposal set by Sam as he rushed over to grab Sam out through the crowd.

When the Winchesters made it the Novaks, Dean went back to Castiel's side, as Sam got down on one knee to propose properly. "Gabriel Novak, I have been in love with you since the first day we met. And ever since then, I couldn't get you off my mind. This ring shows that even with all the tragedies in my life, when it seems like there's going to be no tomorrow, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy, appreciated, and most of all loved. So Gabriel, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my husband, to love and cherish for all eternity?"

Gabriel was in tears at this point as Sam finished. Even though this whole thing was absolutely crazy, he couldn't help but say yes, over and over again. As fast as he responded, he pulled Sam back onto his feet to say yes again and again. When Sam finally placed the ring on his finger, Gabriel grabbed Sam by the sides of his face and pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss. "I do, I do, I do, I do!" Gabriel said with each kiss, and Sam kissed back with just as much passion; each of them loving the feel of each other's lips that have long been since connected together.

Everyone cheered around at the newest couple. "Alright, guys, time to wrap this shit up!" Dean bellowed out. The priest couldn't agree more for having this whole ceremony a lot longer than it should have been. Everyone settled down once more taking their seats, except this time on stage, Castiel and Dean were sided by Sam and Gabriel.

With everyone ready, the priest was able to finally, finally recite the wedding ritual. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, along with Samuel Winchester and Gabriel Novak in holy matrimony…" After an agonizingly long speech, it was finally came towards the very end. "Do you all take each other to be your significant other's husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death due you part?" Each person said their 'I do's' immediately afterwards, waiting in agony to kiss their dear future husbands. "Then by the power vested in me, you may all kiss your husbands!" The crowd cheered as they each kissed their newly wedded spouse.

And despite the absolute craziness of this entire wedding, it was simply perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! We finally got a wedding scene in there. Which means...this story is coming to a close. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, thank you for your kudos it's been absolutely fun writing this. So thank you all!


	11. I Have A Dream

After everything was said and done, the crowd finally dispersed to the courtyard where Gabriel's hard work paid off. Everyone was mesmerized by the décor of it all. Plates of green and blue were spaced out everywhere, a bountiful feast was placed for the guests, and the decorations of streamers and lanterns made the evening glow. "Thank you for everything," Castiel whispered after pulling Gabriel in for a hug.

As everyone took to their seats, Sam rose up gathering everyone's attention with a clink of a glass.

"Here's to us, one more toast, and then we'll pay the bill," a soft chuckled emitting from the crowd. As Sam continued his speech, his eyes would wander off into Gabriel's, finally reunited with his one true love.  _Deep inside both of us_  c _ould feel the autumn chill._   _Birds of passage, you and me, w_ _e fly instinctively_  . _When the summer's over_  an _d the dark clouds hide the sun,_  n _either you nor I'm to blame_  w _hen all is said and done._   _In our lives we have walked_  so _me strange and lonely treks, sl_ _ightly worn_   _but dignified_  a _nd not too old for sex._   _Clear-headed and open-eyed_  w _ith nothing left untried_  s _tanding calmly at the crossroads_  n _o desire to run._   _There's no hurry any more_  w _hen all is said and done_.  _Standing calmly at the crossroads_  n _o desire to run._   _There's no hurry any more_  w _hen all is said_  "…And done," Sam ended. Gabriel pulled him down for a soft kiss, as a promise and a thank you.

Everyone rejoiced for the two happy couples however over at the edge, Michael chuckled to himself softly. "That's not for me," Michael whispered, but not low enough for Lucifer not to hear beside him. "I'm a writer," his eyes turning to Lucifer. "A lone wolf."

At that moment, Lucifer felt something in him that he hadn't felt before in a long time. It was strange and bizarre, but all his thoughts were headed towards…Michael. "If you change your mind," Lucifer whispered to him. "I'm the first in line," Michael looked shocked as to what Lucifer was suggesting. Sure, he was a fun guy and everything, but was he really ready to give up the free life? "Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me," Lucifer said at normal level now, pointing a finger to himself.

"Sorry," Michael apologized, moving to leave. He was not having anymore men in his life! Unfortunately, Lucifer pulled him back to his chair as he persisted further.

"If you need me, let me know, I'm gonna be around," Lucifer said now getting up out of his seat. "If you got no place to go, if you're feeling down." Now everyone's attention was upon the two men. Michael's face was blushing pure red as he tried to hide himself. "Speech! I'm gonna make a speech, everybody," Lucifer belted out. Standing on top of the table now, Lucifer was pointing straight at Michael with a kind of hunger in his was thoroughly embarrassed at this point as all eyes were staring at him. Balthazar and Gabriel were both in shock by the sudden interests of his hermit friend. "Yeah, get ready," Lucifer winked at the two of them.

Turning his gaze back to Michael, Lucifer began to make his 'speech'. "If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown. Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try. Take a chance on me!" Having enough craziness from this island, Michael turned to get out of his chair to make his escape. "Take a chance on me!" Lucifer shouted after him. Not giving up just yet, Lucifer got down from the table to chase after him. "Go, Michael!" Everyone was cheering on.

But Michael wasn't hearing it, he needed to get away, and get away fast! He didn't get very far as Lucifer caught up with him; continuing on with his unfinished speech. "We can go dancing," Lucifer suggested, wiggling his hips a little in front of Michael.

"We can go walking-" Michael said trying to keep his calm. To stop this nonsense, he placed his hands on Lucifer's hips, in efforts to get him to stop.

"-as long as we're together," Lucifer smiled brightly. He pushed closer to Michael, hoping to close the gap between them. However, he was pushed away. "Listen to some music," Lucifer suggested once more.

"Maybe just talking."

"Well, you'd get to know me better," Lucifer grabbing at Michael. "'Cause you know I've got, so much that I wanna d, when I dream I'm alone with you. It's magic!" Lucifer finally grabbed onto one of Michael's hands and pushed him against the wall. Michael was trapped under Lucifer's surprisingly strong grip. "You want me to leave it there?" Lucifer questioned, a little concern in his eyes.

"More afraid of a love affair," Michael said calmly looking away from Lucifer's gaze. It was true, after Gabriel, he didn't want to be mixed up in another crazy love drama. He felt something for Lucifer too, but wasn't sure if he was ready.

Suddenly his chin was grabbed, forcing him to look up at Lucifer. "But I think you know, that I can't let go," Lucifer whispered, leaning forward for a kiss. As his eyes were closed, the grip on Michael softened. Taking this opportunity, Michael slipped away, making Lucifer's eyes pop wide open.

Sadness reached his eyes a little as Lucifer saw Michael run once more. But crowd behind him, was telling him to go after Michael. With this encouragement, Lucifer ran after him once again, quickly catching up to Michael. "If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown. Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try," Lucifer's word repeating after Michael. "Take a chance on me!" Lucifer pleaded this time with desperation in his eyes. Michael took one look and knew he was gone.

Whether it was by the crowd's encouragement, or his true affections for Lucifer, Michael dove in for a breath-taking kiss. Lucifer was taken by surprise for a few moments, before deepening it further. Ignoring the bouts of cheers from Gabriel and Balthazar, Lucifer and Michael were starting to get pretty steamy from the looks of things.

The crowd decided to all move out onto the courtyard to dance. Sam was twirling Gabriel around as Castiel and Dean were moving alongside each other's hips. As everyone else jumped, twirled, and grinded against one another, the crack beneath them was suddenly growing bigger and bigger….and bigger until- WHOOSH! Water suddenly spouting out everywhere onto the villa, hitting everyone!

"It's Aphrodite!" Gabriel screamed to Castiel happily. Rather than stepping away from the splashes, everyone welcomed it, dancing the night away. Yes, it really was love that was spreading everywhere upon everyone that night.

 

_I have a dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope_

_With anything_

 

As the celebration came to an end, it was time Castiel and Dean to embark on a new adventure as husbands. Saying his last good byes to their friends, Castiel gave each a huge hug. Charlie and Kevin were near to tears as they waved Castiel off. Michael and Crowley each gave their thanks for the whole 'spontaneity' of the whole trip. Balthazar and Lucifer wished the two of them the best of luck and happiness in the world. And last but not least, Castiel and Dean turned their attention towards Gabriel and Sam…

 

_If you see the wonder_

_Of a fairy tale_

_You can take the future_

_Even if you fail_

 

"Are you going to be ok here?" Castiel asked Gabriel as Dean turned his attention towards his brother.

"Cassie, you know me, I'm always fine, but," Gabriel sighed looking at his husband, "I know I won't be alone anymore." Giving his brother a pat on the shoulders, Gabriel gave a forced smile knowing it was time to officially see his brother off. "And it's time now for you to be on your way, go make something out of life," Gabriel in tears now. Castiel pulled Gabriel in for one last hug. The hug would've lasted a lifetime if it had not being for Dean tapping his shoulder signaling to go. Sam came up to Gabriel's side, holding him by the middle as they said good bye to their brothers. Everyone on the dock all waved to Castiel and Dean as they started drift away.

 

_I believe in angels_

_Something good in everything I see_

_I believe in angels_

_When I know the time is right for me_

 

"They'll be just fine you know?" Sam whispered planting his head on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel smiled a bit as Sam kept leaving small kisses on his side of his head as a reassurance.

"I know." Gabriel closed his eyes wishing the world for Castiel and Dean as they set out into the world. A single tear left his face as Gabriel took one last look at the boa before heading in with Sam and the others. "My little angel…" Gabriel whispered happily.

 

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_

_I'll cross the stream_

_I have a dream_


	12. A Destiel Honeymoon

As the two newly wedded husbands drifted away from Heaven's Paradise, Dean grew a rather evil smirk as he looked over to Castiel.

"It seems as though our journey has just begun, oh husband of mine," Dean sauntering his way to Castiel. He knew that look in Dean's eyes, in was the look of pure lust and full on attack mode. Not that Castiel was complaining, lord knows he needed release from all the stress the wedding and Gabriel has put on him.

"I wonder what we should do first," Castiel teased already making his way towards Dean to give him a small kiss. When their lips connected, it was soft and slow, filled with purity and bliss. As they gazed into each other eyes, they knew right then and there, they made the greatest choice of being together till death do them part.

"I love you so much Castiel," Dean whispered softly. Castiel struggled not to cry, and instead placed his lips back onto Dean's. Dean groaned into the kiss as it slowly became more messier and desperate. Castiel felt his body shiver at the way Dean began to suck eagerly on his bottom lip. Soon their hands started roaming everywhere, groping anything they could reach. And then, clothing became an issue.

"Dean…p-please…" Castiel moaned into the kiss. He made a slight gasp as Dean began to unbutton his shirt. There were times Castiel appreciated the gentleness Dean provided in their love-making, but after getting married to the man of his dreams, the release he had built inside him was too much. And Dean was going too damn slow!

"Please what baby? Tell me what you need," Dean's breath making Castiel groan, his breathe hitched as Dean made his way to his pale, slender neck. Sucking and giving a few bites all across his skin.

"I-I need…" Castiel struggled. He made a small yelp as Dean bit into a particular area, making Castiel's arousal that much more needing of attention. "I need you Dean!" he all but screamed. "Dean..." Castiel pleaded this time pulling Dean's face to look at him. "Make love to me."

Dean couldn't take it anymore, and before Castiel knew, he was pushed up to the side of boat by Dean's impressive strength. They kissed once more, except there was no holding back this time. Tongues wrestled with each other in a passionate battle. Cas easily letting Dean take control as Dean sucked eagerly on his pink tongue. Cas couldn't hold back his moans if he tried, not that Dean was complaining.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean growled before attacking his neck once more with bigger bites and sucks. Castiel purred at the attention he was getting, but he needed his husband, and he needed him now! Sensing this, Dean pressed his throbbing cock against Cas, smirking at the small whine he received.

Distracted by that little victory, Dean didn't notice the real desperation Castiel had for him. Soon enough, Castiel grabbed Dean's shirt and ripped it in half, revealing Dean's strong body. Not one to fall behind, Dean opened the rest of Castiel's shirt and went straight to locking his mouth onto one of Cas's nipples. A powerful moan ripped from Castiel's throat as he pulled onto Dean's short hair. Turning him on even more, Dean sucked greedily, while his free hand was making its way to the front of Cas's pants.

"Fuck…D-Dean, please…mphmm…" Castiel's voice completely broken. Dean gave a few more teasing licks before the two finally divested themselves out of their clothes. No matter how many times they would have sex, Dean was always taken away from the sight of Castiel's body. He may have been pale and lean, but there was certainly some muscle within him. And his rather feminine figure made it even more of a turn on for Dean to rub his hands all over him.

After ogling his husband for a few moments, Dean reached over picked Castiel up once more. As he began to move them across the boat towards their little room, Castiel stopped him.

"No, Dean wait…" Castiel blushing profusely, turning his gaze away from Dean's.

"What is it Cas? What's wrong?" Dean tried to make Castiel look at him once more to see what happened. However all he got was a muffled response.

"I want to..." Castiel started.

"What is it babe?" Den asked once more. His arousal was slowly fading, but he made a promise to love Castiel no matter what happened. Castiel's concerns were always his main priority.

"Iwantomakeloveontheboat…" Castiel hurriedly said. Dean couldn't catch that, and asked him once more, hoping he heard him correctly. "Dean," Castiel whimpered. "Make love to me on the boat."

Dean's overall arousal was peaked to full hardness at Castiel's request. Misreading his silence as a sense of disgust, Castiel shrunk a little in Dean's arms. However, what he wasn't expecting was to be laid down on top of the boat. Dean looked at him with an intense look as he pushed his cock once more against Castiel's. Castiel moaned loudly, happy that Dean complied with his request, and seemed to be into it just as much as he.

Under the moonlight, Castiel look positively beautiful. Here, his newly wedded husband just looked so desirable, so innocent, and so ready for the taking. Dean couldn't handle it anymore. Dean's hips began to move onto Castiel's once more, as he sucked, licked, and kissed his way down his body. Castiel was a blubbering mess at this point, eagerly thrusting his hips up towards Dean's.

Dean's face was right in front of Castiel's cock, it was blood red and spilling pre-cum from the head. Dean let out a low growl before grabbing onto Castiel's hips and taking in his cock with one long suck. Castiel screamed into the night air as Dean sucked hard, urging him to cum.

"Fuck…Dean…oh God!" Castiel screamed, throwing his head back. Using a little bit of teeth, Dean's mouth was almost too much for Castiel. "You're…you're gonna make me cum…" Castiel whined. Meanwhile, Dean's hand left Castiel's hips in favor of touching his husband's plump but firm ass. This allowed Dean to take Cas further into his mouth. Castiel gasped once again, his mewls and moans coming out faster and faster until he was coming down Dean's throat. Dean swallowed everything his husband gave him, sucking softly on his softening cock.

Castiel was breathing heavy, coming down from his high. But one look at Dean below him was enough to get him hard once more. "Dean…" Castiel reached out. His husband gave him an evil smirk before climbing back on top of him to kiss the breath out of him. The kiss became hungry once more as Castiel tasted himself all over Dean's tongue. "Dean…I-I want you," Castiel pleaded.

Dean knew exactly what he wanted, but he wasn't going to give up the chance to hear him beg. "What do you want me to do?" His hips once again rutting across Castiel's, who was now back to full hardness. Castiel whined, but seeing as Dean hadn't cum yet, he was willing to do anything for him.

"Dean, please, fuck me! Fuck me long and hard! I want to feel you inside me, I want you to remind me why I married you," Castiel all but begged. Of course, their sex life has never been an issue, and there were a thousand reasons why Castiel fell for the man in front of him. But after hearing that, a new sense of arousal grew from within Dean. One that was possessive and almost animalistic.

"Reminder, huh? I'll remind you Castiel," his voice dropping low using his full name. "I'll make sure no one will ever dare touch you that only I will ever make you feel this way." Castiel whimpered at the promises Dean was making. "And I'll make sure you're reminded daily of who. You. Belong. To." Dean thrusted hard, accentuating each word. "Spread yourself open for me, baby."

"Dean! Please!" Castiel screamed knowing what was to come. However, he did what Dean asked and moved his hands to his ass. Cas was soon blushing everywhere as he began spread himself open for his love. 

Dean move down to Castiel's lower half once more. Seeing that little pink hole pulsing in and out was almost enough to make Dean cum on the spot. But restraining himself a little longer, Dean dove in, sliding his tongue deep into that tight hole. His tongue wiggled and pressed against each side making sure to moisten everywhere inside. Castiel couldn't hold much longer as his hand flew to Dean's hair, his fingers pulling slightly on it. Dean couldn't get enough, he was tasting and licking everywhere inside Cas's walls. Within moments, Castiel felt a finger joining that glorious tongue of his.

Castiel was thrashing his head to the sides as Dean continued his torturous movements. Soon another finger joined in, filling his hole further and further. And suddenly Dean moved up to three fingers including his tongue into his tight heat. However, it wasn't the same, it just wasn't enough. "Dean…no…more," Castiel cried out. "I just need you…"

Dean gave one last lick before pulling away to tend to his husband's neediness. His cock was at a painful red, from not being able to cum yet, but seeing Cas like this made it all worth it knowing only he could do this to him. "You ready Cas? Ready to be fucked long and hard just the way you want it, just the way you need it," Dean whispered licking his lips. Cas all but nodded, raising his hips slightly for the taking.

Dean latched onto Cas's neck as the overwhelming pleasure of pushing inside of his husband took over. He went in slowly, knowing it would take a moment for Cas to get used to the stretch once more. Castiel swallowed hard, taking easy breaths to take in the wide stretch of Dean's glorious cock. Even with all the prepping, it was absolutely nothing compared to the man inside of him. Castiel groaned slightly once Dean was all the way in, but in pleasure.

"Are you ready Cas," Dean asked kissing his temple, barely restraining himself from thrusting into Castiel.

"Y-yes, move," Castiel stammered, his arms wrapping over Dean's shoulders.

Slowly pulling out, Dean made sure to go slow before thrusting back into Cas's heat. When there was no sound of pain or hurt, Dean looked back into Castiel's eyes to make sure he was ok. Seeing nothing but lust and need in his eyes, Dean moved his hips a bit faster.

Castiel was letting out a mixture of noises into the sky as the speed got faster and faster. His head fell back onto the floor as Dean reached underneath his thighs to get in deeper. Tilting his hips up a little more, Dean started to fuck harder searching for that one spot to make him scream.

"Oh my god! Dean, oh Dean…fuck! It feels too good," Cas screamed as his prostate was hit over and over again. His hands were moving everywhere along Dean's back, leaving scratches everywhere. This only turned Dean on more as he moved his hands into a tight grip on his hips, slamming his hips sharply against Cas's prostate.

Dean could barely talk as he was getting closer to coming inside of Castiel. Castiel sensed this as he spread his legs even further. "You like that baby? Does it feel good knowing it's your husband that you're fucking," Castiel grinned at him. A new wave of lust overpowered him seeing Dean's eyes blown out. His husband gritted his teeth as his hips thrusted harder.

Castiel was incapable of talking coherently at all at this point. Tears were spilling from his eyes as the pleasure was becoming too much for him. "Fuck, Cas, I'm so close," Dean groaned, moving his lips to capture Castiel's tears.

"C-cum, Dean," Cas barely made out. "Cum for me." After one last sharp thrust, both men cried out their orgasms. Their visions were going completely white as wave after wave of ecstasy was crashing before them over and over again.

When they both came to, their breathing was erratic, taking big gulps of air to fill their lungs. Dean slowly pulled out and laid next to Cas, pulling him in close with Cas's head on this chest.

"That…was utterly amazing," Castiel whispered against Dean's chest. Dean let out a soft chuckle, still trying to regain his breath again. They look into each other's eyes before leaning in for one last kiss. It was soft and sweet, and not hungry as before, just loving.

"I love you Castiel Novak," Dean said, his eyes fluttering into sleep.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester, forever and always," Castiel managed to whisper out before the both started to sleep in each other's arms.

A long journey ahead of them, together as husband and husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovelies, this is pretty much the end! But fear not, you'll also get a look into the sabriel's version of their wedding night! Thank you to all that's made it this far, hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. But thank you for all your kudos, it truly brightens my day! But enjoy your smut you filthy animals!


	13. A Sabriel Wedding Night

As Gabriel and the others took their leave from the dock, he, followed by Sam, made their way back to Gabriel's room hand in hand. Never in all his life would he ever see Sam again after everything that's happened. And yet here he was hand in hand with his new husband, walking into his room. A room that too, held many memories for the both of them. Many of which would make Gabriel blush if asked by anyone else. But coming back in there with Sam at his side, it felt like home once again. Like what Castiel said earlier, he felt whole once more. Truly and blissfully whole.

They both decided to settle on the bed, just lying next to each other, with Gabriel's head on Sam's chest. Simply listening to the heartbeats of their husbands. A few minutes later, Gabriel's eyes were slowly growing heavy. Whether it was from the wedding or the dancing, or even saying goodbye to his brother, he felt suddenly tired. Sam looked down at Gabriel, seeing his eyes struggling to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Gabe, you've had a long day," Sam chuckled slightly. Gabriel playfully punched his arm as the idea of sleep sounded better with each passing moment. However, in the back of his head, a small fear was growing deep inside at the thought of Sam leaving once more. As if fate wanted to play a cruel trick on him and make this all a dream. Luckily, Sam had the ability of reading his mind as he planted a small kiss on his forehead. "I'm not leaving again Gabriel. I'm staying right here, forever with you," Sam whispered sincerely. Gabriel shed a single tear smiling at Sam before planting a small kiss on his lips. Snuggling into Sam's chest, Gabriel slept more peacefully than he had in years.

 

-Heaven Mia-

 

Waking up a couple hours later, Gabriel was greeted to a soft smile from Sam, who appeared to have been watching Gabriel sleep this entire time. As Sam made small circles with his fingertips along Gabriel's hip, Gabriel stared up with a warm smile directed a Sam.

"I love you, you know?" Gabriel whispered. He didn't know why he said it, but he felt like it was something he needed to say to Sam.

"And I've love you, for so long and even right at this moment," Sam said moving a couple strands of Gabriel's hair out of his face. "Morning breath and all," Sam joked, emitting a small giggle from Gabriel. Sam leaned down to give Gabriel a soft kiss that spoke millions of repressed feelings and emotions that he's kept hidden all these years. Gabriel took it gladly knowing that he and Sam were going to be together now and forever.

As fast that kiss ended, a new one began, and another one, and another, until soon, their pent up desires for each became too much for just kisses alone.

"Gabriel…" Sam whimpered hoping Gabriel was up for what he was offering. Gabriel felt a feeling of warmth overflow him as his need to be with Sam physically and emotionally became too much.

"Sam…please…" Gabriel said in between kisses. "Love me like you did before…"

Sam shook his head, making Gabriel eyes widen. "I can't love you like I did before." Gabriel was starting to panic once more before Sam kissed his lips once more. "Gabriel, I can't love you like I did before, because I've never stopped loving you. And I think it's time I show you that again," Sam whispered seductively as he took Gabriel's face in hand and kissed him.

Gabriel groaned into each kiss as they began to move along the bed. They traded soft kisses that quickly became sloppier as they started to tear their clothes off. Eventually, Sam was on top pinning Gabriel down like he had the first time they made love. "Sammy…" Gabriel whimpering out his old nickname. Sam quickly dove in for more kisses from Gabriel that he immediately responded back with just as much force and passion.

They decided to take things slow, as it had been a while since they were like this. Sam slowly pulled away from Gabriel giving him one last kiss before moving towards his neck. Sam reached behind a small area, behind Gabriel's ear that made him yelp in response. Sam smiled to himself, remembering that one little spot that made Gabriel shiver next to him. Using it to his advantage, he used his tongue to lick behind it. Meanwhile, Gabriel was tugging on Sam's hair with just the right amount of force to make Sam moan against his skin. The vibrations set on him, made his cock grow even harder for Sam.

A strangled noise resembling a moan fell from Gabriel's mouth as his cock was telling him, Sam needed to go faster. Gently pulling Sam away from his neck, Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes with a kind of lust and desperation that needed to be settled years ago. "Gabriel, are you sure you're ready?" Sam asked softly, although judging by his cock he was more than ready, but Sam wanted to be sure.

"Sam, I've been in love with you for five years, I think it's time you owe me about five years' worth of orgasms," Gabriel said playfully. Sam laughed at Gabriel's sassiness, remembering how much his much playful yet wicked sense of humor.

"I love you too, Gabey-poo," Sam said saucily as he moved to one of Gabriel's nipple.

"Gabey-poo? I can't believe you still-Oh god! Sam!" Gabriel loudly moaned as Sam teasingly licked around his nipple, while the other hand was pinching the other one slightly. Sam knew how sensitive Gabriel was there, and completely used it to his advantage. As Sam kept suctioning his lips onto his nipple, Gabriel's hands went back to threading his fingers in Sam's hair. "Oh god! I've missed this, I've missed you so much Sammy," Gabriel moaned closing his eyes, his erection twitching slightly more.

Feeling the need to touch his husband, Sam moved his free hand down to grip both of their erections together. Gabriel's eyes blew right open at this new sensation. They both started to thrust into Sam's hand a little, adding more to the pleasure given already. Their lengths slid against one another in a smooth and easy-like manner. Having enough teasing though, Gabriel held onto Sam's shoulders and surprisingly flipped them over.

"Gabe-mphmm" Sam began to say, but was silenced by a kiss from Gabriel. Sam began to sit up and pull Gabriel into his lap as their kisses got stronger and stronger. Shifting a little bit, Gabriel's crack was just rubbing against Sam's length, making Sam moan loudly. "Ah! Gabriel please," Sam pleaded.

Gabriel gave him one last wink before taking one of Sam's hands and putting it into his mouth. Imagining it was Sam's cock, Gabriel closed his eyes in bliss, sucking on each finger until they were all wet. His tongue reached to taste everything as Sam's fingers swirled in this mouth. Sam stared in awe at Gabriel's little show, but finally had enough. Sam gave a small growl and pulled his fingers away from that moist cavern. He moved his fingers tantalizingly slow across Gabriel's back as it reached closer and closer towards his hole.

"So, that's how you want to play, huh?" Sam said with his voice dropping. Gabriel shuddered at Sam's threat, but he dared himself to give a small nod and a smirk. Suddenly in a quick flash he was pushed to his hands and knees, with a finger invading his tight hole. Gabriel screamed at the intrusion, but felt no pain. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as a warm feeling in his gut was suddenly awakening after all this time. Gabriel cried out for more as he planted the side of his face into the pillow, his ass rising higher for Sam.  

"Sa-Sam, please, more," Gabriel whimpered as a second finger made its way inside. Above, Sam was loving the sounds coming out of Gabriel. It felt like home to him, knowing he was still able to make Gabriel a whimpering mess after five years. Then again, it was also only Gabriel that can make him turn primal. After some time, Gabriel was a burning mess under Sam's sinful fingers.  

"Gabriel, turn around," Sam pleaded. Gabriel only moaned louder as Sam's fingers were finally hitting his prostate, making him unable to hear his request. Pulling his fingers out, Gabriel quickly turned around in response, questioning why Sam had stopped.

"Sam!? What the hell-" Sam cut him off effectively with a hungry and heavy kiss. Gabriel grew weak once more clinging onto Sam as he rutted his hips along his.

"I wanted to see you," Sam said pulling away. "I wanted to look into your eyes as we made love Gabriel," Sam said soothingly setting Gabriel on his back once more. Gabriel whimpered in response before Sam was moving in between his legs. Showing a slight pause, Gabriel looked up and smiled at Sam, knowing he would still be gentle with him after all this time.

"Do it Sam, show me what I've been missing," Gabriel teased. However his smirk disappeared as Sam pushed in, making his mouth drop in utter ecstasy. "Fuck-Sam…move…move," Gabriel moaned. "Please, just take me," he growled out pulling Sam down, clashing teeth and tongue together in a wicked battle. With Gabriel's whimpers and moans between this breath-taking kiss, it was suddenly turning Sam into a beast, one that needed to claim what should have stayed his a long time ago.

Sam didn't waste any more time as he pulled out of his husband and right back in, directly hitting his prostate. Gabriel's nails raked down his back, no doubt breaking some skin, as his eyes rolled back in his head. The slight pain from Gabriel's nails was nothing compared to being inside the tight heat of the man he fell in love with. Sam continued on going faster, forcing his way in, and stretching Gabriel to the fullest.

"Oh God! Fuck Gabe, holy-" Sam shouted.

"Fuck Sammy…oh fuck me! Fuck me harder," he whimpered. Gabriel was in heaven! He had to be. He hasn't felt this amount of pleasure in years, and god was Sam giving him everything and more. His moans were coming out as broken sentences and incoherent words. All but telling Sam to take him harder, and faster, and deeper into him! Gabriel locked his legs behind Sam's back in the efforts to get his thrusts inside him harder.

The poor bed was creaking way too loudly for anyone passing by, but for the couple, it was pure music next to the sounds of skin slapping, and the moans of their significant other. And Sam was loving the way Gabriel looked absolutely wrecked beneath him. He could come just from seeing his husband like this. Moving his hand, Sam reached out to intertwine his fingers with Gabriel's. This allowed him to pushed Gabriel further into the mattress.

"Gabe-oh fuck! G-Gabe…" Sam groaned as he was getting closer, and from the looks of Gabriel, he was too. "Gabriel, look at me- oh fuck. Fuck! Look at me," Sam whimpered out, needing to see Gabriel's eyes before he came.

Gabriel, who didn't even realize his eyes were shut, shook his head. He could barely make out a word, besides, "Sam, Sam, Sam," let alone open his eyes. But Sam encouraged him once more, as he slowed his pace down a little. Giving him a little time to breath, Gabriel opened his eyes slowly to look at Sam. Sam was completely beautiful as he took him all in, his lips were puffed out from all the kissing, his mouth was wide open from all the moans, and his eyes were locked onto his, showing all the love in the world.

Finally being able to see Gabriel's eyes, Sam snapped his hips with much more force and speed than before. "I love you so much," Sam said, each thrust getting stronger and stronger as Gabriel's walls clenched up with them. It was too much for Gabriel, simply too much.

Gabriel felt his entire body on ecstasy as his came first with Sam following right behind him. Sam gave a few more thrusts to ride out their highs, but overall, Gabriel was completely and utterly exhausted. Finally regaining their breaths, Sam pulled out lying next to Gabriel with their hands still intertwined, laying them over his heart.

Gabriel turned his head to face Sam, seeing his blissful post-coital face. Snuggling up to his husband, Gabriel laid a small kiss over his heart above their hands. "I love you too Sam, so very much," Gabriel whispered looking back into Sam's eyes.

They both shared matching smiles as they lay next to each other, both falling asleep. 'Even after everything that's happened, things are finally falling into place,' Gabriel thought. 'Thank you so much little brother,' he thought thinking in his head. And looking up at Sam's sleeping form; Gabriel made another silent thank you. 'Thank you so much Sam Winchester, for not giving up on me. I love you so much, my beautiful loving husband.' And with that, he placed another kiss on Sam's lips before falling asleep blissfully with his husband by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the final chapter! Thank you so much if you've made it this far. Again I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. And who knows? There made be a side story in the making, but it'll be soon if it does happen. But overall thank you so much! First fic written, checked off my bucket list!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fanfic, I've had this idea for so long and it's just now that I finally put it into words. I hope you all like it, there will be some humor, some romance, and of course some mischief. But I hope you all like it! Also if you haven't seen the movie Mamma Mia! I highly recommend it, it's a great musical and well that's all I can say for now, but hopefully you'll stick by this as the story continues on! Thank you!


End file.
